


Derek Hale x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: "Hey, firstly I want to say I really like your bog. You got the characters very good! My prompt: could you do number 6 with Derek Hale please? Thx! :) "

_A/N: Aw, thank you! My first official request!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?**

Xxx

It had been a really long day. And really crappy day. This day has just sucked.

All you wanted to do was take a nap. You had smacked Stiles’ arm when he joked about being cuddle buddies. Flipped off Scott when he asked if you needed a teddy bear to keep away the monsters, adding a flash of your yellow eyes for good measure.

Walking down the hall in the middle of all your friends you groaned, stomping your feet slightly, reminiscent of a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. “Why did they cut out nap time?! That was my best subject. Straight A’s.”

“I think you mean ‘z’s,” Stiles said before hanging his head and imitating a snore.

The pack meeting was boring as hell and you kept nodding off, waking with a scowl to Lydia flicking the bottom of your shoe where they rested in her lap as you spread out on the couch in the loft. Stiles flicked your forehead from the seat next to you, freezing and slowly backtracking as you opened only one eye menacingly slow to glare at him. “Sorry. It looked fun,” he mumbled, settling into his chair with a put off look toward Lydia.

The training portion was never ending, and all of you hurt despite your ability to heal, so ignoring Derek’s calls to your back as you made your way towards his room, you went into his bathroom, stripped, and got in the shower, letting the hot water just pound on your shoulders.

Wrapped in a surprisingly soft towel and barely able to keep your eyes open, you ignored the sounds of training continuing in the other room and laid down on Derek’s bed, curled up in a ball, falling fast asleep.

Xxx

You woke up to snickering, your mind heavy with the remnant fog of sleep. Rolling towards the sound you were greeted with a grumpy Derek, arms crossed across his chest, and the rest of the pack behind him.

“What?” You asked tiredly, stretching with a yawn. You heard him shooing away the rest of your friends. “Damn, Derek. Why do you keep it so cold in here? It’s like an ice box.”

“Yeah. I noticed.” Looking toward him questioningly, you scowled as he looked pointedly at your chest. Suddenly you realized you were feeling drafts in places not meant to ever be drafty. A ring of laughter sounded from the other room, and you thought you heard high fives exchanged.

Somehow you had rolled out of the towel in your sleep, and were now sprawled haphazardly, naked, across the top of Derek Hale’s bed.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He asked, cool as a cucumber, his face unreadable.

“Not particularly,” you said haltingly, wanting to cover yourself but frozen in mortification.

Sighing, Derek turned around and you gathered the towel around you quickly. “Sorry, I just, um. I took a shower, and…. I must have…. In my sleep…..” He turned back to you, eyebrow raised, smirking. “I needed a nap, okay?”

He passed by you on the way to the shower. “Hey, I’m not complaining. Just next time give me a little heads up.” He smirked at your jaw hanging open in shock. Reaching out, he pulled the towel off from around you and you scrambled to cover yourself as best you could, but he had already turned around, closing the bathroom door as he spoke. “Oh, and I’ll be needing this.”


	2. Oh, do I Loathe Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I think your blog is wonderful! Could you do 17 with Derek Hale? :) Thx!

_A/N: Aw, shucks. Thank you!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…**

Xxx

You hated Derek Hale. Well, that wasn’t true. You just strongly disliked him. With a burning passion. Okay, yeah, you hated him.

The way he smirked, never really a full smile made your stomach get this stupid fluttery feeling, and you hated it.

That one time you walked in on him while he did chin-ups and he caught you staring, wearing that stupid smirk as he took that stupid shirt off before continuing, poking fun about why your face was so red, you wanted to punch his stupid - albeit nicely painted - walls.

And his apartment, with those huge windows and open layout and minimal furniture…. Okay, you really liked the loft, but it was his, so by extension, you hated it.

So here you were, trapped with the pack in the loft, the power out from the raging storm outside. Sitting next to Stiles on the couch, your arms crossed, you glowered at the younger Hale, sitting at his desk while reading a book, the apartment aglow with candles. Where he had kept all of them hidden, you had no idea.

Noticing your disdainful glare, Stiles followed it to its receiving end, “Oh"ed quietly before he mimicked your position. “What do you say we take advantage of this situation,” he whispered, thunder rolling outside.

Raising an eyebrow at him, eyeing him skeptically, you responded carefully. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you hate him, and I hate him, and I know he hates me, so I think that maybe we could team up and, I don’t know…. Do _something_.” Lightning flashed, illuminating Stiles and his wicked grin right on cue.

“You do know I can hear you two idiots, right?” Both of your heads snapped over to Derek, that damn smirk on his face. Tapping his ear with a wink, he whispered, “Super hearing.” Then he turned back to his book. “Then again, with a whisper like Stiles’, you may as well have just been speaking at full volume.”

You mimicked him quietly in a ridiculous, mocking voice, making Stiles snort a laugh, trying to contain it. Derek raised his eyes back up to yours over the brim of the book, snapping it shut. “Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?”

You gulped as you rose to your feet, following the alpha into the dimly lit kitchen. Turning to you, his eyes were glowing bright red, causing the hair on the back of your neck to stand on end, your own yellow flickering back at him.

“What the hell is your problem?” He asked, the sound of rain outside increasing, successfully making this a private conversation.

“I don’t know! I mean- you- I just-” Why was it you could debate any movie with Stiles for hours on end, but answering one simple question of your alpha had you sputtering nonsense?

His arms were crossed across his chest, his signature scowl in full swing. “This!” You pointed at him, only making his scowl deepen in confusion. “This is my problem! You’re so broody, and angry at the world, and you have such high standards that we all have to come up to and it’s impossible!”

“I only hold you to a standard that will save your life,” he growled lowly.

“I know!” You threw your hands up in frustration, letting them slap back down on your thighs right as a clap of thunder sounded, making you smirk. “I know,” you said a little more calmly. “And that is why I hate that I really don’t hate you. I want to, and it’s so easy, I mean, you are a walking epitome of everything I should be against. You never smile-”

“I smile,” he said defensively.

“You don’t laugh. You snort, or chortle, or chuckle, or whatever the hell thing it is you do.”

“I-” his chest rose and fell with a huff.

“You never- wait a minute. Did I just stump Derek Hale’s snappy comebacks?”

“No-”

“I did! I finally did! What’s the matter, Derek? Cat got your tongue?”

His menacing glare shot your way should have scared you, and on some level it did, but at the moment, it just made you smile even bigger.

“Well don’t enjoy it too, much. It was a one time thing. Pretty soon the storm will be over and all of you can get the hell out of my apartment.”

A loud thunderclap sounded, a new sheet of rain pouring down, beating the floor to ceiling windows and you laughed. “Or, on the other hand…. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”


	3. I'll keep you warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 with Derek? For that promp list thing, if ur taking requests

_A/N: Yup! Still taking them!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Please, don’t leave.**

Xxx

It was the end of the day, after a rigorous pack meeting. Seems there was always another badie in town to talk about, more training to be had in order to defeat said badie.

You were the last one there, packing up your bag when you noticed Derek out on the patio of the loft, his elbows resting on the ledge, head held in his hands.

Approaching slowly, you opened the door, stepping out into the brisk night air, rubbing your arms against the instant chill.

You cleared your throat and noticed him jump at the sound. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” His wide eyes relaxing to something resembling normalcy, he rested his face in his palms again. “Are…. Are you okay, Derek?” You ventured a step further.

“I’m just so sick of all this,” he muttered into his hands, his voice sounding oddly vulnerable and… Human. “Of my life! I’m always fighting for what’s ‘right’, fighting for the ‘good guys’ and doing what I think is the ‘high road’, the heroes road….. It’s…. It’s so hard. I can’t….”

Slowly closing the distance between the two of you, you placed a hand gently on his back, rubbing it in soothing circles over the fabric of his shirt. “It’s gonna be okay, Derek. You’re the only person I know that is this strong.”

“How strong?” He said pitifully, sounding like a child.

You gave him a small smile. Pointing to his bicep, giving it a little poke, you said, “This strong.” He rolled his eyes. You tapped his head on one of his temples. “This strong.” He had turned to face you, his face starting to crease in his signature scowl. Tapping a finger gently over his heart, you found yourself whispering. “This strong.”

You flattened your hand against his chest, feeling his heart racing under your touch. “I may be only human, but that gives me a kind of advantage. I’m not super anything, I’m right in the middle. And from where I stand, you are always two steps ahead with a trick up your sleeve where you wear your heart for all to see. And that, Derek Hale, is why you are the most awesome person I know.”

He smiled down at you, a real, genuine smile before you cleared your throat, feeling a bit awkward, and pointed toward the door. “I’m going to-”

He grabbed your wrist gently. “Please, don’t leave.” His voice had the pleading, almost human sound to it again.

Meeting his eyes you nodded, closing the space between you once again, shivering from the cold. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, pulling your back against his chest. “Please….. Just don’t leave yet. I’ll keep you warm.”


	4. Hook, line, and sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so 5 and 13 with derek but there not together (yet), please and thankyou xxx

_A/N: Okay. This got out of hand quickly. Haha! But it was fun! Thank you for the prompt(s)! Also, this is kinda going along with the idea I found while researching that Derek is in his early 20’s. And - side note - to be honest, that is how I see Derek in pretty much every one of my drabbles. (I know the post is about a few seasons ago, but since time moves like a slug in this series, I thought it was helpful.[@colethewolf](http://tmblr.co/m30n1Si2Vmvcl27VBIXOKaw) made [this](http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/53736440089/teen-wolf-character-ages-for-continuity) great post.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Wait a minute. Are you jealous?** & **Kiss me.**

Xxx

Derek wouldn’t stop glowering at you across the room. You wished he’d stop. You were _trying_ to be undercover after all. Well, as undercover as a giant brooding man that practically oozed supernatural could be.

You were all at the club, looking for a rumored new werewolf in town. Being a seasoned beta, you were chosen to lure the new guy out. You knew how to tell a wolf apart from a human without giving yourself away. And you were completely unsuspecting, being short and innocent looking. No one would just look at you and say, “Yup. That one’s killed a few.”

When it was decided you were going to be the bait, Derek had immediately spoken up. “Wait. Y/N is going to be the lure?”

“Hook, line and sinker,” you said proudly, if not somewhat challengingly, flashing your eyes at your alpha. He had been reluctant to turn you, after Erica and Boyd, but when he came across you passed out in the woods in the dead of night, smelling that something was off, he felt obligated to help you. You never found out what was wrong with you, since your body took to the bite right away, curing whatever ailed you.

Derek flashed his red back at you, causing you to tuck your chin slightly in shame before looking back up resolutely, your eyes completely normal. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” You asked him, the fire in your eyes completely human. Sure, you’d entertained the idea of him once or twice, but nothing further than small glances and a wayward smile.

“No,” he said hesitantly after a moment. “Just…. I was thinking Stiles or Scott could do it, seeing as how we’ve run this play before. Several times.”

“Derek, while I am flattered that you think I would be tantalizing enough to dangle in front of a new werewolf in town who may or may not be homicidal,” Stiles began, causing Scott to duck his head and hide a laugh in a cough, “I’m gonna have to agree with Y/N on this, and say she would get it done hook, line, _and_ sinker. I mean, have you _seen_ her? What with that cute lil smile, and she’s so short, she’s pocket sized. Like having a werewolf in your pocket to just whip out at any time-”

“Stiles.”

“Wha-hmmm-yeah?” He turned to you scratching the back of his neck.

“Stop talking.”

Your two friends were on the other end of the room, opposite Derek, glancing from side to side, trying to appear casual.

“You’re supposed to be watching the entrances.” You jumped at the voice behind you. Spinning around, you came face to chest with Derek.

You slapped his chest. “Don’t scare me like that, jerk.”

He only chuckled, taking the seat next to you. “Hey. I’m your al- _boss_.” They had to use code words incase new guy could hear them. “Don’t sass me like that.”

“Why not? I do it all the time. It’s practically my middle name,” you smirked at him, enjoying the eye roll you earned.

“Because. I’ve let it slide because I like your spunk, but being your al- _boss_ ,” he practically growled the word, making you chuckle, “I’m telling you to cool it. It’s going to cause problems.” He hung his head slightly. “Erica got the same way.” All you could do was nod.

Placing a hand on his upper arm and rubbing softly against the cool leather of his jacket, you reassured him it would be okay. You could sense the anxiety and sadness coming off of him, and he needed to tone it down before new guy-

“Derek. I think Bruce just got here.”

“Who the hell is Bruce?” Derek looked at you as if you had lost your mind before following your eyeline to the entrance, spotting the omega. He nodded subtly to Scott and Stiles who nodded back, casually making their way to the dance floor to alert the rest of the pack.

He was just about to walk by you and you felt Derek’s mood shift, almost as if his hackles were raised as a sign of protection, dominance, and territory. He would give you all away in a heartbeat. Squeezing his arm, you whispered. “Kiss me.”

Turning to you, his mood immediately shifted to something you couldn’t quite place but felt more natural, more human, he put his hand on your thigh and leaned in to you, shouting, “What? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

His eyes twinkled under the flashing lights and you knew very well he had heard you. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“No, seriously, Y/N, I didn’t hear you. What?” He genuinely looked lost, the dance in his eyes gone, so he was either an extraordinary actor, or extremely hard of hearing.

“Kiss me.” You said it louder, feeling the new guy’s eyes falling on you and seeing them in your peripherals, flashing briefly as a wolfish grin grew on his face, making you understand where the term came from.

When Derek stayed still as stone, you closed the distance between the two of you, crashing your lips to his.

Despite the awkward initial realization of kissing Derek Hale, both of you began to relax into it, and you let your hands wind up around his neck and into his hair, his hand spread across your shoulder blades, pulling you close to him. You mumbled against his lips, “Well, don’t oversell it or anything. Remember, I still have to go get the guy.”

Derek chuckled. “He’s watching, isn’t he?”

“Like a hawk.”

“Then he knows what we are, at least what I am, and being the little omega that he is, he wants to piss me off. Probably why he’s an omega in the first place.”

Opening your eyes all the way, you looked at the new guy, sending him a wink, seeing his eyes flash for a few seconds.

“Yup. He knows,” Derek muttered against your lips, pulling you even closer to mumble into your hair. “Just let Scott take care of it.”

“Derek, that’s not the plan….” You mumbled.

“I believe the plan was to use you as, and I quote, ‘hook, line, and sinker’. He’s here, he’s watching so he’s distracted and-” Scott and Stiles came up on either side of the omega, Liam behind him, and he cowered, walking along when Scott flashed his red eyes, growling a low, ‘follow me’. Derek’s voice came back with a chuckle, still lost in your hair, “I believe that was the final step of your requirements here this evening. So like I said, let Scott take care of it-”

“But-” you pulled away, and Derek put a finger to your lips.

“Shut up, and….” His lips ghosted over yours.

“Derek….”

“Kiss me.”


	5. Climatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If no one has requested it yet, #35 with Derek…. but I can’t imagine that no one has requested it.“

_And, oddly enough, no one had!_

_A/N: This was fun! This is just silly, and felt good to write. I miss this dynamic._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**You heard me. Take. It. Off.**

Xxx

It was cold, and you were shivering. Stiles’ Jeep was not known to be one of the most insulated vehicles.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Y/N?” Stiles asked from his position beside you in the driver’s seat.

“What do you think, dumb ass? I’m shivering. Doesn’t shivering usually mean a person is experiencing climatical disturbances?”

He stared at you for a moment, his face void of any particular emotion. He spoke slowly, hesitantly. “‘Climatical’? ‘Climatical disturbances’? ‘Climati’- I don’t even think that is a word, Y/N!”

“No shit, smart one!” You said with exasperated sarcasm. “Don’t piss me off. I’m cold.”

“No need to get _nippy_ ,” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Okay, fine, yeah, not my finest. There’s a blanket in the back seat. Scott and Derek should be back soon.”

“What are they doing, anyway?” You asked, reaching blindly into the backseat, grabbing the first thing you felt.

“Oh, who knows. They take off into the woods randomly at least once a week. I pull over, they take off. Usually it’s because they smelled a new bad guy or something through the open window- what the hell are you wearing?”

Glancing down you realized you had covered yourself in Derek’s leather jacket. Crying in triumph, you pulled it on, reached in the back seat again, grabbing the blanket, and wrapping it around your legs. You sighed contentedly. The jacket was still warm from Derek.

“He’s gonna kill you,” Stiles warned, reaching into the back seat and withdrawing his bat slowly. “You know. For protection. No need for me to die just because you had a lapse in sanity and decided to wear a werewolf with anger issues’ coat.”

“Oh, pffffft. It’s not that big a deal.” You waved him off, narrowing your eyebrows at his wide eyes staring behind you. “What?” Turning around you came face to face with none other than Derek Hale. You plastered on a big grin, suddenly feeling one inch tall.

“Why are you wearing my coat?”

“Ah, well, you see……. It’s cold. And, really, this is all Stiles’ fault because-”

“Wha- No!” Stiles interrupted loudly. “No. Derek, this was all her doing. I had nothing to do with this. And for the record, I warned her.”

“Stiles, you little sh-”

“Take it off,” Derek interrupted you, his voice low, near a growl.

“Excuse me?” You asked him, trying to appear tough, but swallowing loudly as his face drew closer, stopping only inches from your own, making you try to lean back, only to have Stiles push you forward, holding you at a weird slant.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He practically growled this time.

“I-If Stiles will turn on the heat, then, yes, you can have your jacket back.” He flashed red eyes at you. “Or right now is good, too.”


	6. Acclimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could u please continue climatized with derek and reader ending in a relationship because it sounds like a good ending for me idk

_A/N: I call this one, “Acclimated”, as per the definitions[here](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/climatized)._

  
_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**You heard me. Take. It. Off.**

Xxx

**Almost a year later**

He walked into the loft and sighed when he saw you sitting on his couch with your legs tucked under you, sliding the door shut with a shake of his head. “I thought we had talked about this. Isn’t this where it all started? You wearing my jacket?”

“You need to learn to share, Derek,” you said in a haughty, silly voice. Then, much quieter. “Plus it smells like you and I missed you.”

“I heard that,” he said with his back to you, setting the keys down, your face screwing up like you ate a lemon.

“Stupid werewolf ears….”

“Yup,” he sighed, his back to you again as he reached for a cup. “Being able to hear anything. Totally stupid.”

He turned around and came face to face with you, dropping the glass as he startled, shattering it on the floor. You couldn’t stop smiling as he huffed.

“That is why I don’t like you wearing my jackets. My own smell covers up yours so I can’t tell you’re coming.” He looked down at the floor. “Plus you walk like a freaking ninja.”

You laughed an evil laugh. “And that is why I will forever wear your jacket, Derek Hale.”

“But, Y/N,” he whined, practically reverting to a five year old, “when I wear that jacket out in the field it smells like you. And it’s distracting.”

“Aw! Isn’t that just the sweetest load of bullshit you ever heard?” You made your voice sicky sweet, patting his cheek.

Scowl coming back, he glared at you. “Take it off.”

“I heard you telling Scott the other day that you like wearing it when you fight,” you side stepped all the jagged pieces of glass, trying to clear the kitchen so you could run. “That my smell makes you remember you have something worth fighting for.”

“Y/N….” Derek’s voice was warning.

“That you found your anchor.”

He stopped in his tracks. “I have an anchor. Pain. It reminds me-”

“It’s bullshit,” you cut him off. “It’s me. I’m your anchor. Deal with it.”

He strode toward you, closing the distance in just a few large steps, grabbing the jacket by the collar and pulling you roughly, closer to his face. “You’re such a pain in my ass,” he said, practically growling.

“Aw, I love you, too,” you smirked.

The distance between your lips was closing, and they practically touched, ghosting over one another as you taunted, “So what’re you gonna do about it?”

You knew he could hear your rapid heart rate, and he knew you could feel his. You both knew what was coming. It was always the same old game with you two, right from the very start. You wore his jacket, you pissed him off, and things went on from there.

Except this time you had learned a secret, you were his anchor, and it seemed to add to the electricity in the room.

Muttering against your lips, he softly said the same thing that always began this game, the same words that brought you two nose to nose almost a year ago.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”


	7. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey will you write number 26 on the wedding list? The “they said speak now” one. Can Derek be the one that stood up to speak since y/n is getting married to someone that’s not him. -thanks”

_A/N: Okay. So this got very silly and very rom-com very fast. This is kinda AU, and Y/N is obviously (probably) not in High School anymore._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**they said ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ so i’m speaking up**

Xxx

The day had finally come. You were marrying the love of your life, Isaac Lahey. Really and truly, he had annoyed you at first. Being fellow betas in Derek’s pack, you had fought like siblings for most of the beginning of your friendship, but quickly realized you simply liked to piss each other off as a way of flirting.

A knock on the bridal suite stopped all the giggling and gossiping of your bridesmaids as everyone was ogling over your finished ensemble. “Who is it?” You called, fiddling with the veil on the top of your head, trying to center it.

“Someone who needs to talk to you,” you heard Derek’s voice say.

“Is Isaac with you?” You asked hesitantly, not wanting to break tradition and have him see you before the ceremony.

“No, I’m not that dumb.” You smiled, but it quickly faded. “What about the best man - what about Stiles? Or Scott?“

“Are you kidding?” Derek’s voice may have been muffled through the door, but you could clearly hear his smile. “Those two idiots would just run back and blab to Isaac every detail about you. Now let me in.”

“If I don’t are you going to huff and puff and blow the door down?”

There was a pause. “No.” Another beat. “But I will break it down.”

“Girls, can I have a minute with Derek? Probably just wants to give me some last minute sage alpha advice or something.”

All the girls exited to a separate portion of the suite, closing the doors behind them, leaving you alone in the room, staring at yourself in the mirror. “Come in,” you called to Derek.

He opened the door quickly, staring at the floor as he turned to push it closed, turning back around and meeting your gaze in the mirror. He froze as you smiled, holding your arms out to the side and shaking your hips gently, making the bottom of your dress swoosh. “Well? What do you think?” You did a quick turn all the way around before facing him again, a large smile on your face.

He slowly began to smile as you began a mock frown. “That bad, huh?” You reached up and fixed the veil you felt slipping again, puffing out a huff of air at your bangs as they slid into your eyes.

“No. No, not bad at all,” Derek said softly.

You blushed. “Did I actually render Derek Hale speechless _and_ make him smile?”

He laughed softly, slowly walking towards you. “No. Well, maybe,” he stared at the floor before looking back up to you, brushing away a stray curl back behind your ear that had fallen out during your little spin. His hand lingered on your cheek, the backs of his knuckles brushing your soft skin. “I’m just so used to seeing you covered in blood is all.” He shook your chin gently like you would a child before dropping his hand, making you swat at him. “You clean up nice, Y/N.”

There was an awkward silence in the room, and you studied the carpet. “So. Anything particular you need?”

“Oh!” He cleared his throat, shaking his head free of whatever thoughts were occupying him. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small box, opening it and removing a small item before tucking it back in his pocket. “I, uh, I heard you last night at the rehearsal dinner that you, uh, you still needed your something blue.”

You held your hand up to your mouth, your eyes flashing briefly. “Oh my God! I totally forgot! What am I gonna do?”

Derek smiled. “Here.” He held out a small blue flower. “A forget-me-not. Tuck it into your bouquet. They say it’s supposed to ensure that the person wearing it will never be forgotten by a lover. So, I guess a little bit of good luck for you and Isaac, along with being blue. And borrowed.”

Taking it gently you tucked it in among the white roses of your bouquet. “Thank you,” you whispered, fixing that damn veil again.

He nodded, without another word, and you could have sworn you saw his eyes flash briefly before he turned and abruptly left the room.

Xxx

The ceremony had proceeded just as planned, Isaac smiling at you as you made your way down the aisle, his eyes glancing over to where Derek sat. You could feel Derek’s eyes on you, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

The minister said, “If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be lawfully joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

You expected a resounding silence but instead were met with a single voice, followed by resounding gasps. “I do.”

Derek.

Turning to him, keeping your eyes in check for the sake of your grandmother who didn’t know you were a werewolf and would probably chalk it up to bad lighting anyway, you stared him down, eyebrows knit together.

His just rose amusedly and he shrugged. “They said ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ so I’m speaking up.” You raised your own eyebrows. “Since when have you ever known me to just sit on something?”

“Since you got that new couch,” you found yourself shooting back, making the audience laugh, including Derek.

You turned to Isaac, finding he had backed away, grinning at you impishly. He shrugged. “I can’t say no to him. So when he asked me to do this, I said okay.” He looked down at his shoes, then back up to you. “So long as you’re happy. And I can’t remember the last time you were truly happy. At least, not since you and Derek gave it a try.”

You felt tears brimming in your eyes, a smile wobbling onto your face and a fluttery feeling in your stomach as you gave Isaac a hug, lightly slapping his back as you muttered into his ear, “I hate you.”

He laughed, releasing you from the hug and turning you back around to face Derek who waited patiently, grinning more brightly and widely than you had ever seen him do.

“I have a confession to make. I’ve been in love with you from the day I met you. I just didn’t realize what it was until recently. Sometimes, I could have sworn that it was pure and utter hatred, because you just got under my skin and burned. You got in my head and wouldn’t shut up.” You chuckled, along with Isaac who also looked a bit weepy eyed, but happy tears.

Derek had begun walking and was in the center aisle now, directly down the stairs from you. “You saved my life over and over again, and I didn’t understand what that made me feel. And I realized, I felt relieved, because if you saved me, it meant you were still alive, safe, and home.”

He walked up the steps to you, standing where Isaac had stood. “I gave you that forget-me-not as your something blue, and as good luck for you and Isaac. Remember what I said it meant?”

You nodded and whispered, “So that an old lover won’t forget you.”

Derek looked over his shoulder at the former groom. “Sorry, man.” Everyone laughed lightly. “But now you have something old,” he gestured to Isaac. “Something new,” he gestured to himself. “Something borrowed,” he pointed at his heart.

“And something blue,” you reached for your bouquet from your maid of honor and held it up proudly, smiling through the tears.

“I’m not so sure about that. I think there’s something else there. Look again.”

Looking down at the flowers with a scowl, you grumbled, “Derek, it’s just the-” moving the bouquet down and away from your face you saw him down on one knee in front of you, holding out the wedding ring. “Yes!”

You didn’t even give him a chance to ask before you answered, everyone laughing as he picked you up and spun you around.

Setting you back down, your foreheads resting against one another, he whispered to you, “I knew since before I turned you we were meant to be. I’m sorry I was so stubborn and such an ass to not admit it before it came to this.”

“I’ll get over it. But you owe me.”

“For the rest of our lives.”

“Till death do us part.”

“Which could be tomorrow for all we know.” You slapped his arm lightly.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll make sure of it. Stop saving your ass.”

He flashed his red eyes at you. “Please don’t.”

You flashed your eyes at him. “I won’t.”

You heard your grandmother ask your mother when your eyes had gotten so beautiful, making everyone laugh once more.


	8. Be a werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 25 on the ficlet list, with Derek (a platonic one would be cool) xD

_A/N: Been a while since I wrote a Derek!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I can’t believe you talked me into this.**

Xxx

 _Be a werewolf_ , they said. _It’ll be fun_ , they said. _Yeah, if I don’t die_ , you said. 

This was your mantra as you fought the punching bag in the loft. Sure it was an inanimate object, but you were winning and it felt good. 

For once in your life, nothing was holding you back. No sickness, no pain, no silly insecurities. You were on top of your game, poised and ready to kick whatever bad guy’s ass showed up in town next. 

However, there was one slight hitch - being a werewolf kinda sucked. You had to deal with all these extra….. _Things_. Smells, heightened sight, hearing conversations in the next room. The last was the one currently irking you the most. 

Peter and Derek were arguing about whether or not you were ready to go into the field. Peter thought you were still too wild, Derek on the other hand thinking your new found powers were an asset. A glance up at Isaac reading on the couch proved helpful as he glanced at you briefly, an apologetic look in his eyes. He seemed to say, “We’ve all been through this part. It’s okay.”

Isaac was the reason you had met Derek, which was why you were a werewolf. Peter had whispered sweet nothings about the perks of being a werewolf in your ear for months, planting the seed. Mere passing conversations resulting in you asking Derek for the bite. 

After a long discussion, he finally relented, grabbing your wrist and biting hard, as if to prove a point. As he pulled away, his fangs retreating, he mumbled something about finally getting you to be quiet, and how stubborn you were. 

As they emerged from the room, you punched the bag one last time with finality. 

“Scott called,” Derek said, grabbing his coat. “We need to go. Now.”

Isaac was already in motion after the first half of the sentence, heading toward the door while you hovered. Derek looked at you with a raised eyebrow. “Are you just going to stand there? Come on!”

“All of us? You mean….. I…..”

“Yes. You are coming. Go put on some real clothes, you’ll freeze in that workout gear. And hurry. I have a bad feeling about this one.”

Xxx

Derek was right to have a bad feeling. This one was the worst yet. You slammed your hands down on Scott’s dining room table, pushing away with a huff, leaving the group to continue their frantic internet searches, research, and frantic page turning through the mythology books in search of this big bad. 

Derek looked up at you from where he was hunched over the table, his eyebrows raised like before, watching you stalk away to the other room. Tossing the papers in his hand down, he followed quietly after you.

Your back was to him when you spoke. “Peter was right, Derek.”

“What do you mean?” He spoke hesitantly. 

Your voice was soft, almost defeated sounding, and you hated it. “I’m not ready. I’m too impatient. Too wild. All of this,” you gestured with a sweep of your arms, turning to face him with a scoff, “is too much.”

“Y/N, you are one of the best fighters I know,” Derek said reassuringly as he began to close the distance between the two of you, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Don’t make me regret turning you.”

“Haven’t I already done that once or twice?” You chuckled. 

He laughed, nodding his agreement. “True, but while I may have said that, I never meant it, not once.”

You smiled, whispering a thank you as Stiles called from the other room. “Uh, guys, you might want to come look at this.”

You hung your head with a sigh, hearing Derek chuckle, rubbing your back as you mumbled on the way back to the kitchen. “ _Be a werewolf_ , they said. _It’ll be fun_ , they said. _Yeah, if I don’t die_ , I said.” You stopped at the table, looking up to Derek’s face, an amused grin tugging at his lips. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”


	9. Never give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i have an imagine where the reader is scotts beta and is a very good figher and derek falls in love with her and the pack notice it? Your my favorite writer your blog is freaking awesomeeeee 

_A/N: Have you read my story “Rhythm”? So far it has four parts and is kinda like what you are saying, but, Y/N is Derek’s beta. (Rhythm (Some x Pack)) - And, aw, shucks. Thank you! ([Visual aid](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/132533053341/tylerleehale-coming-soon-not-my-gifs-i) for this prompt. I may have gone a bit overboard.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

You dusted your hands off after Scott came and took the baddie away from under your death grip. You’d never get tired of the look of shock in their eyes when little ole you bested them. You were the pack’s secret weapon. The most unassuming, weakest looking, most innocent in appearance, you enjoyed the spark of sheer terror you saw in the bad guy’s eyes as you leapt in the air, side-kicking him in the throat, then in his surprise, taking him down and _keeping_ him down.

“Nice job, Y/N,” Derek complimented you with a small nod, walking over to your side, breathing heavily and covered in blood and wounds that seemed to heal with every step, giving a whole new definition to ‘walk it off’.

A little taken aback, you shook your head briefly before mumbling a, ‘thank you’. You couldn’t help but narrow your eyes at him, your eyebrows practically knit together.

He laughed, throwing his arms wide in an exaggerated question. “What? I’m not allowed to notice a good fighter, much less compliment them?”

“No,” you and Stiles said in unison, your friend’s face matching your own, skepticism seeming to run in the pack, as he walked up to your side from behind you, bat held lazily over one shoulder. He also had blood on him, but no slices or dices. Just the residual mark of being near a werewolf smackdown.

Derek huffed, letting his arms drop to his sides with a slap. “Fine. Last time I try and be nice.”

“You’re almost never nice,” you and Stiles once again said in unison.

“Okay. I’m leaving. This is creeping me out,” he said, backing away, motioning between the two of you.

“Bye, Derek,” you said in unison to his back, laughing when he yelled, “Stop it!”

“You know, I’m no werewolf or anything,” Stiles began when Derek was out of earshot, turning to you.

“I know,” you said with a smile.

He smirked. “Ha-ha, very funny, Y/N. Now shut up and listen. I may not have all your enhanced senses, but even I can pick up on what’s going on here.”

“Okay. Enlighten me, Yoda.”

He grinned at the nickname. “Hmmmm. If see it already, you cannot, then wait for it, you must.”

You stared at him for a long moment. “That was the worst Yoda impersonation I have ever heard.”

He hung his head. “I know. I tried. I just can’t get enough phlegm.”

You both laughed as you slung an arm over his shoulders, grabbing the bat and holding on to it as you both walked out of the building.

“You know I think the bat is your anchor,” you said amusedly to Stiles. “I mean, I know you’re not a werewolf, but we all have anchors whether we are supernatural or not.”

He shook his head. “No. I just like to hit stuff with it. Plain and simple.”

You laughed as you exited the building, feeling a pair of eyes on you, you glanced back over your shoulder to see Derek just looking away. You almost missed it, but his racing heart rate was a dead giveaway. It slowed almost immediately and you grinned at his attempt to hide.

Xxx

Scott had passed the bad guy of to Chris, walking back into the building just in time to see you and Stiles leave, and hear Derek’s racing heart rate as he glanced at you.

Making sure it was just he and Derek, Scott walked up beside his friend. “You know, you could be a little more obvious.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek scowled.

“Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you are in love with my beta.”

“What? I am not!” He scoffed, his face and voice dismissive, but his heart beat slightly elevated.

“Oh, right. Okay. Sorry man. But while we’re on the subject, did you see Y/N fight today?” Derek’s heart sped up even more. Scott smirked and continued off his friend’s silence. “I mean, I think she is one of the most valuable members yet. No one expects her.”

Derek turned away, pretending to decide which of the two keys on his key ring he was looking for. “Yeah. You definitely made a good choice choosing her.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly choose her. She chose me.”

Derek cocked his head at Scott questioningly.

Isaac walked up slowly, smiling impishly. “She was sick. I don’t know with what, but I could smell it. But she was still hanging on, still fighting. She’s had a really tough life, but you’d never know it. She is one of the best fighters I know, and I don’t mean just when it comes to physical altercations.”

“What are you two getting at?” Derek asked slowly.

“Nothing,” the two said in unison, smiling devilishly.

Xxx

Back at the loft, Stiles was helping Derek gather water bottles for everyone along with the first aid kit. “So, Derek. When are you gonna say something to Y/N?”

Looking at Stiles with a look that could burn holes through his head, Derek answered lowly, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Placing a hand over his heart, Stiles imitated a heartbeat, making it speed up when he saw you approaching the kitchen, smiling like there was no tomorrow, which he knew was likely when teasing Derek like this.

“What the hell is he doing?” You asked Derek, eyeing Stiles warily.

“I have no idea,” Derek lied, glowering at Stiles, who just kept going.

You leaned up to Stiles’ ear and said in an exaggerated whisper so Derek would hear, “If you don’t stop, I’m going to hide your bat for a month.”

Slowly, Stiles stopped, his voice fading with each “thump”. “That would leave me defenseless. I would die.”

“You’d think of something. You always do,” you smirked, grabbing a bottle of water and the first aid kit before turning to Derek. “Come on. Let’s get you stitched up.”

Xxx

Lydia had shooed you away, and was attending to Derek, Malia and Kira hovering behind each shoulder, ready to help if needed.

“I’m not particularly comfortable with a banshee sewing me up. It just seems too ironic….”

Lydia pursed her lips as she glanced up at him, jabbing the needle a little more forcefully than needed, making him bite his hand to not cry out in pain.

“Point taken,” he said around his hand, eyeing Lydia’s smirk.

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Kira asked quietly, smiling much too wide for Derek’s comfort.

“What?”

“Yeah, I don’t see what the holdup is,” Malia said point blank. “I mean-”

“Girls, quit pestering him,” Lydia chastised with a sigh, pausing her job only briefly before continuing on, her smirk coming back. “If he wants to be a chicken about it, let him.”

Derek let his hand drop down to the table he was sitting on, glaring at the girls. “I hate teenagers,” he mumbled for what must have been the millionth time in the last few years.

Liam came up to him with a bottle of water as the girls finished and walked off.

“Thanks,” Derek mumbled, taking it from him. “Do _you_ have any advice for me?” His tone was sarcastic as he unscrewed the cap and began to drink the water.

“They’re right, you know,” Liam said, making Derek lower the water bottle slowly, along with his menacing gaze to the little beta. “Oh, stop with the brooding act. It’s so obvious. Just go over there and tell her! It’s getting to be really annoying!”

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but your voice ringing through the loft cut him off. “Guys!” All eyes turned to you. “Let Derek be. I’m not stupid. I have known since the first time I tried to listen to a heartbeat. He was the one to teach me, and his mistake, it was racing. It raced whenever we fought together, sometimes skipping a beat when our eyes met after a fight, and we knew everyone was okay. I must be a _really_ good actor if I had you all convinced I was naïve and unassuming as well. Good to know. But seriously, leave the poor guy alone! Admitting your feelings for someone is hard enough, but we’re talking about me here. And I’m intimidating as hell.”

Wadded up napkins from the pizza that had arrived shortly before were thrown at you, and you smiled, shooting a wink at Derek. “Plus you all talk really loud. I could hear you all.”

You walked over to Derek and sat beside him on the table top, resting your head on his shoulder, enjoying the race of his heartbeat that he didn’t even bother to try and calm. Speaking quietly, so only he could hear, you watched your pack arguing over what movie to watch. “I’m a fighter, always have been, always will be. I’m stubborn and hard headed and I don’t give up on something worth my effort.” You looked up to see him staring down at you, the slightest smile on his lips. “So don’t you think for a moment I’m ever going to give up on you.”


	10. Do You Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we fucking hate each other, let’s bang it out AU" with Derek please oh my goodness 

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I have been looking forward to writing this one! So many possibilities! (Now, remember - In my head, Derek is in his early 20’s. Maybe 22, 23. An 18 year old and a 23 year old is not all that uncommon. That is only 5 years. Some people have an even wider age gap, but for some reason, once you get to your 20’s it’s okay. “Acceptable”. Sorry. Mini rant.)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**We were both playing wingman for our friends who have now decided to go home together, and after five minutes of conversation we fucking hate each other, let’s bang it out AU**

Xxx

Playing wingman - wingwoman? - for anyone was bad enough, but being coerced into it by your best friend may top that. 

“Oh, please?” Stiles asked you. 

“You do know I am a girl, right?” You asked your friend, whom you had known since kindergarten.

“Well, not with that attitude you’re not,” he said in a somewhat disjointed, snarky voice, pausing for a moment at your raised eyebrow. “Okay, yeah, that made absolutely no sense. But still. Yes, I know you are a girl, but you’re my best girl and I-”

“Scott, Isaac, and Liam all already said no, didn’t they?” you nodded as Stiles overlapped your last two words, “They already said no!” his hand held out in front of him, gesturing to the vacant spaces your friends usually took, letting it slap down to his thigh in aggravation.

“Fine. But on one condition.”

“Anything,” Stiles said in relief.

“You ask me to do this ever again? I get your bat.”

“We’ll talk,” he said after a moment with a hesitant smile, throwing his arm around your shoulders as the two of you left the school. 

Xxx

Pulling up to a club in Stiles’ Jeep was about the most anticlimactic entrance ever. He parked far away so no one would “ding, scratch, or deflate” anything, so you were stuck walking what felt like miles in your high heels, tugging up the top of your strapless dress for the millionth time, and wondering why you were wearing it for the millionth and one time. 

“Stiles, who are you meeting again?” You asked, finally slipping your shoes off for the rest of the distance. 

“Lydia.”

“What?” You stopped, holding his arm to make him stop. “Stiles…. This is huge. Like, massive. This night is either ending with you in heaven or hell-”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” He cut you off. “Why else do you think I asked you to come? She likes you. You guys are friends. I thought, maybe you could help ease the tension.”

“Oh, you so owe me your bat for this,” you mumbled, stomping past him as fast as your dress would allow.

You were surprised to show up at the bar and see none other than Derek Hale, flanking Lydia, broody as ever. 

Stiles was laughing uncontrollably. “Derek? Derek is your wing- Ahahahahahaha!!!” He was bent over at the waist laughing, Lydia trying to hide her own smile behind pursed lips, looking up at the broody werewolf before a small giggle escaped her lips. “And doesn’t he just look _thrilled_ to be here?”

“Everyone else had already said no?” You nodded as both Derek and Lydia overlapped your last two words in unison monotone, “Everyone else already said no.”

Stiles and Lydia went off to a little table as you leaned on the bar, your back to it, resting on your elbows. 

“So,” Derek said, mirroring your pose. 

“So,” you mimicked, watching everybody on the dance floor bump and grind to the beat that gave you a headache. “I wish you had told me before you bit me stuff like this,” you gestured to the speakers, “would be nauseating.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Derek scoffed. “Would you have preferred me let you _bleed out_ and _die_?”

“Don’t get sassy with me, Hale. It’s not like I asked to get caught in the middle of a werewolf fight.”

“It was your choice to leave my pack,” he said quietly, his tone venomous. 

“Oh, this night is just turning out lovely,” you said with a bright smile, your tone dripping with sarcasm. “Five minutes in and already the fangs are coming out.”

Derek stared at the cup of whatever brown alcohol he had, muttering, “I wish this stuff worked.”

“Well, I am going to dance. I didn’t dress up just to show up here and argue with you all night.”

“You do that,” he said with a fake smile. 

It was a side of Derek you only got to see after getting so close to him for so long. He was snarky, an ass, but still snarky. 

Making your way to the dance floor, you glanced over at Stiles and Lydia, seeing them deep in a conversation. You were tempted to eavesdrop, but decided against it. 

Right as you got to the edge of the dance floor, you paused, waiting for the right time to join in, and that moment hit right as you felt a presence behind you, and a hand around your wrist. Turning, you saw Derek, his eyes roaming the dance floor, flickering red on and off. 

“What the hell, Derek?” You tried to pull your hand free, but you weren’t able. 

He pulled you close, your back to his chest, and mumbled into your ear, “That group of guys in the corner?” You looked up to see a table filled with guys a little older than Derek. “They have been staring at you since you walked in. Saying things about you. So has every other guy, given, and I don’t blame them,” that last comment made you shiver and you felt his arm snake around your waist protectively. “But they are hunters, and are looking for some fun tonight. So stay right here with me. I already called Chris and he is on his way to get them out of here.”

“You flashed your eyes-”

“They didn’t see me. I was warning the pack.”

“The pack is here? I thought they were busy-”

“Tracking the group of hunters. Us meeting here is happenstance.”

“Why are you protecting me?”

“You may not be in my pack anymore, but I still made you. You’re still my beta. And as much as I fucking hate you,” he said the last part with a grin you could hear, “I’ll always protect you.”

“We can’t just stand here on the dance floor and not dance. That looks conspicuous.”

“Wow. You’re using big words. Nice. And you know I don’t dance.”

“Even to save a life?” You asked hurriedly, seeing the group eyeing you, making their way across the floor slowly. Spinning around in his arm still around your waist, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, which turned into a rather heated kiss unexpectedly, your hands running through his hair, his hands spread across your back as he pulled you to him.

Pulling away, your breathing ragged, you couldn’t help the small grin tugging on your lips, before whispering in his ear, “Just like riding a bike, right?”

He smiled and nodded, suddenly pulling you along, threading through dancing bodies. You glanced over to find Stiles and Lydia gone. “When did they-”

“About ten minutes ago,” Derek mumbled, walking faster. 

You checked your phone that had a text from Stiles with party emojis filling your screen. You rolled your eyes. 

With a tug, Derek pulled you into the single back bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

“Derek, what the hell?”

“They were coming and Chris isn’t here yet. We needed a plan B.”

“So we’re hiding out in the bathroom-”

“Kiss me.” Derek’s head was tilted, and you could tell he was listening.

“What?”

He sighed, leveling his gaze on you. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” you said softly, his features softening just briefly, and you couldn’t help the feeling of security that admission brought. Hating someone was hard work. 

“Good. Because this is going to get awkward and I need you to just follow my lead and trust me.”

Looking up at the door frantically, you used your hearing and could hear they were just about to round the corner into the hall. 

Suddenly you were pressed against the bathroom door, the wind being knocked out of you. You looked up at him questioningly, then his lips were on yours, and despite your best efforts, you found yourself falling into old patterns, your body remembering old moves, your voice remembering sounds it hadn’t made since the two of you broke up months ago. 

Your hands wound into his hair just like before, only this time, when you opened your eyes, you saw his bright red staring at you, glancing at the door behind you, the muffled voices barely registering with you, and he slammed his hands on either side of your head, making the door rattle, and earning a few amused chuckles from outside in the hall. 

Derek rolled his eyes before looking into yours, moving to your ear to whisper, “Follow my lead.”

“Aren’t I already?” You whispered back, both of you chuckling lightly. 

“God, I fucking hate you,” he said loudly before kissing you again. 

Oh. One of these scenes. Gotcha. 

He began to kiss down your neck, and you wondered how much he was saying and doing to simply sell to the other side of the door. Regardless, you took the opportunity to speak your mind. 

“Ugh! You’re so pompous, and rude and-” you were cut off by your own moan betraying you, looking down and catching Derek nibbling at a sweet spot on your neck, and you pushed him away, making him stumble loudly before you slammed him into the side of the bathroom stall, making it clang loudly, even leaving a dent. “Don’t even get me started on your hair. God, your hair! It always has to be perfect, and you look like a douche! Who uses that much gel anyway?”

You felt a growl rumbling in his chest so you kissed him, mumbling, “Too much?”

He flipped you around, and you smirked up at him, your back to the stall. “You’re one to talk.” 

You gasped before he cut you off with another kiss, your voice once again finding sounds it had lost. 

“This dress is way too short,” Derek said quietly in your ear, placing a hand on your bare thigh, lazily dragging the tip of his fingers up lightly when an awkward, tentative knock sounded on the door, making you both freeze. 

“Um, I’m sure I don’t want to know, but, uh,” Chris cleared his throat, “I got rid of them.”

Turning and unlocking the door, Derek swung it open, letting you walk out first. “Plan B,” he said to Chris, patting him on the shoulder once as you both walked back to the main floor. 

“Stiles was my ride. Great. Now I’m stranded.”

“I can give you a lift if you want?” Derek said, fixing his mussed up hair. “You can even stay at the loft for a while, watch a movie maybe?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” you said softly, smiling gently. “But I still fucking hate you.”

“Right back at you,” he said, putting an arm around your waist and ushering you to his car.


	11. What if I can't?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy can you make an imagine where the reader is dereks bestfriend and they are slowly falling in love with each other but there not admitting it to each other then the pack notice it and force them to tell their feeling? Something like that ☺️ im your huge fan when it comes to your writing skills omfg ☺️

_A/N: Aw, thank you! And I’m a huge fan of you for being so awesome! Hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

There were times when you thought for certain there was something there. The feeling of butterflies that felt more like bats fluttering around your stomach uncontrollably, beating their wings as if to escape at the sound of his voice. Maybe it was just indigestion?

The way the hair on the back of your neck stood on end whenever he walked into the room, whether you knew it was him directly or just by a gut feeling. Maybe the AC just kicked on?

The way his smell made both of these things happen at once, causing a warm feeling to wash over you from head to toe. Maybe the AC just turned off?

Technically you could justify why you felt the way you did. There was a logical answer for it all, but you knew your logic wasn’t entirely sound, because one glance across the room shattered all the sound reasoning you clung to with one look at those eyes.

A single bat of an eyelash, much less if they happened to flick your direction, meeting however briefly made your mind go blank. Breathing was a foreign thing, the world spinning a little faster all around you, but the focus of your vision held still, locked into place along with the rushing of sound around you as the world faded away. It was all an oxymoron, you knew, but it was the only thing that could describe how you felt.

Stiles snapped in front of your face, making you shake your head gently, freeing all the thoughts you were lost in.

Looking to your friend and seeing the grin on his face, you narrowed your eyebrows at him in question.

“Just go tell him.” His voice was soft, glancing over at Lydia across the way.

“What do you mean-”

“Don’t play stupid, Y/N. Tell him. Before you miss your chance like I did with Lydia.”

“You could still tell her, you know,” you put a hand on his shoulder.

He chuckled sadly. “A few people beat me to that already. Now it’s just common knowledge.”

“And apparently so am I,” you mumbled, looking across the way to find Derek looking at you. It was all you could do to keep your eyes from flashing, your emotions running wild and unchecked for the briefest of moments.

“He’s my best friend,” you said softly before turning back to Stiles, smiling at the look of mock offense he wore. “Stiles you know what I mean. He took me in when I was an omega without question. That doesn’t happen.”

“Neither does what you are _both_ feeling,” he smiled when you snapped your eyes back to his face. “Yes. Both. Now _go_.” He shooed you toward Derek as if you were an annoying bug.

Turning you saw him now out on the balcony of the loft, leaning on his palms on the edge and staring at the city skyline as the lights flickered on.

Walking out tentatively, he looked over at you briefly before looking back to the skyline, and you swore you saw the corner of his mouth turn up just slightly. “They all had an intervention for me earlier today, you know.”

You raised your eyebrows, feeling like they must have risen into your hairline.

He chuckled. “Yup. They said we _both_ need to quit pretending nothing is there between us.”

You stared at the ground trying to collect your thoughts, glancing back up when he spoke again.

“I told them they were crazy, and Lydia put me through the ringer. I think I prefer her banshee scream to her lecturing.” You both chuckled softly. “Regardless, she made some valid points.” He looked down at the ledge between his hands. “If you can tell me there is nothing here, I’ll just walk back inside like nothing has changed.” He looked up to the skyline again before turning his face to yours, making your breath hitch.

Holding his gaze, your voice was so soft you wondered if you even made a sound non wolfy ears could hear. “And what if I can’t?”

The faintest flash of relief on his face made your stomach do stupid things. “Then,” he pushed off the ledge, slowly walking toward you, his voice low and careful, a smile playing at his lips. “I would have to do this,” he cupped your cheeks gently, pulling you into a soft, short kiss, over much too soon. He leaned his forehead against yours, his whisper barely audible even to your ears. “And tell you that I can’t, either.”


	12. No. Past. Formerly. No more. Finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 with Derek Hale. It was “how do you know him?” “I loved him.” Please.

_A/N: Okay. This was a little hard to write simply because I know Derek had someone special in High School, but talking about her makes me sad, so I just left whether that happened or not up to the imagination. I hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

You walked into the loft feeling the weirdest sense of deja vù. As soon as you had crossed the threshold, you turned on your heel and walked right back out into the hallway, leaning against the wall with a thud, covering your face with your hands.

Scott had been hot on your heels, waiting patiently for you to get yourself together. When you made no effort to move, he tried your name softly, a warm hand coming to rest gently on your shoulder. “Y/N,” you peeked through your fingers, thankful your palms hid your small smile at the sight of his own. “Y/N, are you going to be okay? I know this is hard. You don’t have to….”

You stood up straight suddenly, nodding your head and letting your hands fall, taking a sharp breath. “Yes. Yes I do.” You looked your friend in the eyes. “It doesn’t really matter what happened before. You need my help now, and I will any way I can. Chris and Peter wouldn’t have _both_ called me in if it wasn’t important. Oh, and you.”

Movement to your side caught your attention, and you turned toward it, instantly wishing you hadn’t. Derek had his head poked around the door, looking completely unaffected. “Everything okay out here?”

His eyes met yours and he straightened, coming completely out of the doorway and into the hall. “Y/N…. I thought I smelled something familiar. How long has it been? Four, five years?”

You nodded, laughing to keep yourself from crying, accepting the unexpected hug he offered. “Four,” you confirmed, speaking into his shoulder. _And sixty two days, but who keeps track of that_?

Pulling away after a moment, he looked you up and down with that grin you couldn’t forget if you tried, and you noticed several familiar faces popping out along the doorframe behind him. “You look great!”

“Oh, pfffft.” You waved him off. “Thank you. Well, I’d say the same, but I think you hear it often enough, and wouldn’t want anything to go to your head.”

“Where is she?” You heard Peter’s voice from inside the loft. “Where is my little goddaughter?” There was a time when Peter Hale had been kind, and had played the role of a stand in doting uncle, and despite where he went from there, you still had fond memories of the man. So long as he wasn’t trying to kill anyone, he was like family. He appeared in the hallway, a smile you only ever saw before the fire on his face as he closed the distance between you and engulfed you in a large hug, rocking from side to side. “Oh, I missed you.”

He pulled away and slung his arm over your shoulder, ushering you into the loft, and you noticed a small frown on Derek’s face as you passed by.

You used to babysit Scott, long before he ever got bitten. Little did he know he’d had wolves around him since he was small. The look of shock on his face when he caught you and Derek out for coffee once was enough to make you smile even now.

You gave Stiles a large hug, since he was often an unofficial McCall house resident, and you had babysat him also.

It was weird being in the loft now, years after it happened. You and Derek had been dating for a little over a year, and shit hit the fan, causing you to storm out, never to darken the doorway again.

Until now.

Looking around made your stomach lurch, and one glance at Derek showed he felt the same. There was a pull between the two of you from the moment you met, all the older Hale’s teasing about the two of you being mates. But being the children you were, you had looked at each other with disgusted faces before running in opposite directions and proceeding to ignore one another for the rest of the day.

Now you knew it was true. But you don’t just go through what the two of you did, and not have it leave a mark for the rest of your life.

Actually, the lack of a mark was the problem. Derek wasn’t ready to settle down, but he was extremely protective of you, jealous of any other man who happened to look your way.

“Either mark me or don’t!” You had screamed at him.

“Y/N, it’s not that easy!” He had yelled back.

“Uh, yes. Yes it is. Last time I looked, it’s as simple as can be. If you are going to get jealous and overprotective every time a guy talks to me, then at least have a good reason.”

“I do!” He shouted, his voice suddenly quiet with his next words, like he had accidentally told a secret. “I do, Y/N. I love you.”

You pulled the neck of your shirt to the side, tilting your neck and glowing your eyes. “Then prove it. We both know it’s true. Just do it already.”

“I can’t.”

You had left and never looked back. It was too much to wake up everyday to a face you knew belonged to you, but not enough to make it permanent. Not enough to let you know it’d stay. Not enough to follow after you.

A beautiful girl named Lydia saw you staring at Derek while Stiles introduced everyone. Pulling you to the side as everyone got settled, she glanced over at him before holding your gaze. “How do you know him?” She questioned, a knowing glint in her eye.

You smiled sadly, looking back over to him. “I loved him.”

“You mean you _love_ him.”

“No. Past. Formerly. No more. Finished.”

She smiled at your definitive rambling, glancing over at Stiles briefly and you inwardly cursed at how much that boy had rubbed off on you over the years. Or maybe you had rubbed off on him? That thought made you smile.

“Yeah. Right,” Lydia said through pursed lips, a smile tugging one corner up slightly higher in an attempt to reach a dimple.

“Right?”

“Wrong.”

“Damn.”


	13. Out with the old, In with the new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do a teen wolf oneshot (pack x reader & derek x reader) where reader has been down in the dumps and the pack notices and finds out from the readers mom that she was the alpha of a pack full of boys before they moved to beacon hills and the reader misses them, so the pack invites her old pack and reader is shocked and stuff and then derek gets jealous because well, their all boys! thnx xx 

_A/N: No worries! The lore confuses me and I am caught up, watching it for the third time through now. I hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

You walked into the pack meeting, smiling half heartedly at the greeting you received. Sliding the loft door shut, you made your way over to the table everyone was gathered around.

It must have only been a few minutes when Scott called you out. “Hey, Y/N. You doing okay?”

Snapping your head up to look him in the eye, you found yourself opening and closing your mouth several times before stuttering, “Um, yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Just because that face sure looks like someone who is _not_ okay,” Stiles said softly from his place beside Scott across the table from you, motioning to your face before letting his hand fall back to his side.

Looking down at the table, tracing it absently with your fingers, you cleared your throat, forcing out a chuckle as you rubbed the back of your neck out of habit, trying to wipe away the blush. “No, yeah. I’m fine.” You looked up, meeting each pair of eyes around the table individually. “I swear.”

“Well, we don’t believe you,” Stiles said bluntly, leaning on his palms, bending forward slightly to get his face closer to you. “So, I called your mom, did a little snooping, and found out that a,” he pushed off the table and hooked one index finger over the other, “your mother makes magnificent chocolate chip cookies. And b,” he held up another finger and hooked around it, “you miss your old pack from before you moved.”

“What? No! I-”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” Stiles practically yelled, cutting you off, and making your eyes glow yellow at him. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “ _Anyway_ , Derek made a few calls with his _wolfy_ connections and-”

Just then the loft door slid open and you turned to find your old pack filling the doorway.

“Y/N!” Sounded in a chorus of voices you had missed, and the first real smile you had smiled in weeks crawled up your face. Feeling a squeal break free from your lips, you ran and were engulfed in a group hug.

After a moment or two, you heard an awkward throat clearing behind you, and you turned to see your new pack standing in silence, staring. Derek stood closest to you and the newcomers, his arms crossed and eyebrows knit despite the polite grin on his face. “Mind introducing us?”

“Oh! Sorry!” you apologized to your alpha, going down the line and introducing each member of your old pack, ending with your former alpha. Then you went down the line of your current pack, ending on Derek.

His chest was puffed out as he approached your former alpha, his red eyes glowing as he extended a hand. “Since this my place, I guess I should be the one to say, welcome to Beacon Hills!”

Xxx

After an hour or so of laughter from both packs, you noticed Derek was missing. Looking around, you finally saw him on the balcony through the windows.

Excusing yourself, you went out to join him, closing the door softly behind you as a round of ruckus laughter sounded from inside.

“Is something wrong, Derek?” You spoke quietly as you approached him, his back to you as he leaned on the edge facing the skyline.

“No. Nothing.”

“I know that tone. That tone means, ‘Yes. Everything’.” You chuckled, reaching out to trace the swirls of his tattoo through his shirt. You knew exactly where they were without having to see them. You were the only one of the pack besides him who was out of high school, and as such, he made you train one on one while the others were at school. One thing led to another, and now you spent most of your time at the loft, taking a few online college courses.

Moving to Beacon Hills with your parents had just made sense. You knew what waited in the darkness, and you wanted to protect them. But leaving behind your pack was like leaving a limb behind. Finding not only a new pack, but a new start with Derek made it all seem okay for a while, but then came the nostalgia.

He shuddered slightly under your touch, and hung his head with a sigh, turning it toward you with a look it took a minute to place, but when you did, you began to smile.

“Wait. Are you jealous?”

“I just didn’t know they were _all_ guys!”

You began to laugh. “Y/N, it’s not funny,” he huffed, pushing himself off the wall and crossing his arms with a scowl.

“Yes. Yes it is. Just because they are of the male gender does not mean you should be jealous!”

“Oh, come on!” He rolled his head to the side slightly. “You can _smell_ the hormones as much as I can.”

“Then tell me what hormone I’m giving off.”

“You were practically beaming when you saw them!” He countered, gesturing inside to the group still deep in conversations.

“That doesn’t count. Being happy to see an old friend, an old pack no less, doesn’t mean anything. What hormone, emotion, whatever, do you smell on me right now?”

“Attraction,” he said, eyebrows knit together as if it were obvious.

“Right. And where am I?”

“What do you mean?” He asked haltingly.

“Am I inside with them?” This time you gestured. “Or am I alone with you?”

He opened his mouth, letting it hang for a moment before snapping it shut and huffing in annoyance.

You laughed softly before walking over to him, wrapping your arms around him and holding him until he did the same with a sigh, smiling into your hair.

“I mean, yeah they are attractive, but,” you held onto him with all your might as he tried to playfully push you off with a scoff, and looked up into his eyes, grinning, “They’re no Derek Hale.”


	14. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the only one I trust to do this

_A/N: Sorry this took so long! I couldn’t think of a better title. Bah humbug._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

Scott laughed and laughed at you, Stiles chuckling softly under his breath, an ever growing grin on his face.

Scowling, you spoke in a voice you could only compare to a child’s pout. “What? What the hell are you laughing at? It’s not funny.”

“Yes, yes it actually is,” Scott wheezed as he fell to his knees.

You looked down at the bandage in one hand and the vacant patch of skin that had held your first tattoo not ten minutes earlier. “I can’t believe it healed,” you mumbled. “How in the hell did you get yours to stay, McCall?”

“A blow torch.” Stiles’ grin had turned manic, and the voice he used was terrifying and so truthful and honest and his heart hadn’t changed it’s beat and it all made you stare at him slack jawed for only a moment.

Opening and closing your mouth a few times, you managed to squeak, “Like the kind for welding things?! Or the little pastry one like my dad has for caramelizing stuff?”

“Somewhere in the middle,” Scott managed to get out, rising to his feet as his chuckles faded.

“I think my dad has one,” Stiles said thoughtfully, and headed to the garage.

“And on that terrifying note, I’m out of here.”

Xxx

You were about to finally knock on Derek’s loft door after ten minutes of talking yourself into it, somewhat reluctantly, when you heard his voice through the steel. “It’s open. Just come in already.”

Blushing and hanging your head, you slid the door open slowly, keeping your head down as you slid it shut quietly.

“All your pacing and almost-knocking was starting to make me nervous, Y/N,” Derek scowled. “What do you want? Is something wrong?”

Snapping your head up, you stuttered, “N-no! I just- ah! This is so stupid. First there was a tattoo and then Scott laughed at me and Stiles said something about a blow torch-”

Your alpha held up his hand to stop your rambling. Silently he turned and left the room, only to appear moments later with a blow torch in his hand and his eyes glowing as they flicked over you. “Where was it and what was it?”

You lifted up the side of your shirt slowly to reveal your ribcage, his red eyes fading after a few blinks, his face looking somewhat shocked.

“That is pretty big. I mean, it’s great, and easy to do with this thing,” he lifted the massive torch in reference, making you gulp, “but are you sure? It’s pretty big and this won’t heal.”

You nodded.

“It’s gonna hurt like nothing else.”

“I figured as much,” you said grimly, making Derek chuckle softly.

“Do you trust me?”

You looked him right in the eyes. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

“Why a compass?” He crossed his arms and you dropped the side of your shirt.

“Well, I guess to remind me to stay on the right path. To always head in the way I think will help the most people.”

Derek nodded with raised eyebrows and a look of appreciation.

“And kind of like a visualization of a howl. To remind me to stick with my friends, my pack. And to signal when I need their help.”

Derek wore a grin that just kept growing.

“Not that I expect a hermit like you to understand that last part,” you joked, and the scowl his face adopted made you chuckle nervously. “Go back to smiling. See, now I’m worried about this whole tattoo thing. Maybe I’ll just go-”

“Sit.” Derek cut you short, lighting the torch.


	15. Wars Were Waged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you please write a Derek Hale x female human reader (she’s his same age) - “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” She, Derek (her boyfriend) and the pack are outside in the fresh snow fall. The pack minus Derek are playing in the snow. She throws the snowball at him then runs from him laughing as he gives chase) playful fluff with a hint of smut please?

_A/N: Because ‘tis the season…. I bumped this one up. Hope you like it! (It got very silly. Like, fluffy silly!)_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

Xxx

“It’s snowing!” Stiles practically shouted, running to the floor to ceiling windows of the loft and staring out them slack jawed. “It’s actually _freaking_ snowing!”

You looked up from your book to see all the teenagers moving in a massive herd toward the window, and you laughed. Their energy was infectious, and you rose to your feet quickly, letting the blanket around your legs fall to the floor, snapping your book shut, and quickly striding to join them.

“Man, it’s really coming down!” You said. Turning around, you waved your boyfriend over. “Come on, Der!”

He looked at you over the brim of his book with furrowed eyebrows. “It’s snow. It’s white, fluffy stuff that is cold. What is the big hubbub?”

“Because it’s _freaking_ snow!” Both you and Stiles said in unison, your arms waving exaggeratedly.

Looking between the two of you a few times, Derek said decidedly, “Okay. Don’t ever do that again. It’s creepy.”

Stiles muttered something under his breath as he turned back to the window, and you raised your eyebrows at Derek.

“What?” He asked exasperatedly. “I don’t like it!”

“You don’t like snow? That is the saddest thing I have ever heard.”

Derek snapped his book shut, letting it fall in his lap as he glared at you, the smirk on your face smug.

“No. This is Beacon Hills. In my experience, anything that is so out of the ordinary that it draws this much attention is a bad thing.”

“So you think snow is a sign of impending doom?” You raised your eyebrow in question.

“Yes.”

“Did you ever think that maybe possibly it was just because it’s _December_?”

The snickering behind you brought back your smirk.

“Um, we’re just gonna go outside,” Scott said, looking a little uncomfortable, but amused.

“I’ll join you,” you said, grabbing your coat from over the back of the chair, before looking pointedly at Derek. “Make sure it isn’t evil or anything.”

You could practically feel his eyes boring into the back of your head as you followed everyone else out onto the balcony.

Stiles immediately fell onto his back and made a snow angel, Lydia joining him.

You took in the soundless falling of white fluff when suddenly a wet mass hit your back, and you gasped, doing a stilted walk around in a circle as cold water dripped down your back.

Turning, you saw Isaac snickering, and you immediately bent down, scooping up a handful of the ice. “Oh, Lahey, this is war!”

After several pelts of the white stuff back and forth, teams being forged, and wars being waged, you saw Derek standing behind Isaac, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, watching the madness with an amused grin.

Meeting your eyes, he must have been able to sense your intentions, or maybe your smirk was bigger than you realized, but his face began to screw up in impending doom, and you yelled out to Isaac, “Lahey! Duck!”

Derek’s arms were raised as if to shield himself. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” He stood frozen, the terrace suddenly silent, all eyes on the alpha with his eyes screwed shut, snow covering his face.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Derek managed, puffing some of the melting ice off his lips. His eyes were glowing red, and snowflakes stuck to his lashes. He began to stalk towards you.

“That would be a lot more menacing if the snowflakes on your eyelashes and your red eyes didn’t look so festive. Reminds me of a frosted cranberry ornament I had once….”

He began to charge you as you backed up slowly, your grin not going anywhere.

“Plus I know you love me, so….”

“Interference!” Several voices shouted, and all the boys got between you and Derek, flipping him like they would on a lacrosse field. It happened in slow motion, Stiles motioning you around, yelling, “Go, go, go!”

Derek stared up at the sky in shock, having landed on his back, effectively destroying a snowman. He reached behind himself and pulled out two sticks and a carrot, staring at them, his face void of emotion. “Y/N,” Stiles said quietly, looking at you and whispering, “Run.”

Backing up slowly you saw Derek get his feet back under him with very little effort, all the boys stepping back. Sticking his tongue out, Derek caught a snowflake, smacking his lips a few times, and humming in approval. “I see what you mean. Not so bad.”

You began to back up faster. You knew that look in his eye. You were dead. “No, you were right. Impending doom. Snow. Always a sign of impending doom.”

“Run,” he said quietly with a smirk and you turned with a squeal, making a mad dash back through the loft, all too soon feeling warm arms wrap around your waist and spin you around, making you kick your legs in the air.

“Derek! You are soaked! And cold! And it’s making me all soaked and cold and stop!” You began laughing as he threw you over his shoulder like a rag doll. “Derek, put me down!”

He began to carry you up the stairs, your wimpy flailing seeming to amuse him. Looking back out the window, you saw the pack back to waging a war of snow, and you smiled.

“Derek,” you whined, propping your elbow on his back, and cradling your chin as you went limp, giving up. “Where are you taking me?”

“You said you were soaked and cold.”

“Yeah, because of you!”

“So,” he chuckled, “we are going to take a hot shower.”

Your eyes went wide, darting to the window where you saw Lydia get hit in the face with a snowball, the look in her eyes meaning the equivalent of one of her screams. Someone was about to die out there for hitting her in the face.

“What about the pack? We can’t do that with them there!”

Setting you down gently, you both glanced out the window, seeing all the guys with their hands held up in surrender as Lydia advanced, and soon chaos broke loose, the screams and laughter sounding through the glass.

He chuckled. “I think they are occupied for long enough. Besides, they will just go straight for hot chocolate after and crash from the sugar rush.”

“So that’s why you left all those candy canes on the counter.”

He shrugged. “Was worth a shot. Looks like it’ll pay off.”

If it were possible, the fight outside was getting worse, snow just being flung haphazardly around the balcony. “It just might.” You grinned with your finger on your chin in thought. “Good thinking. You saved me on-”

Derek cut you short with a grin as he held up a candy cane, making you smile even bigger.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”


	16. Donuts fix all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was technically something I just wrote without being prompted, aside from a discussion about donut holes with a friend having a bad day, so I asked if she wanted some fluff, and she said yes. So I count it as a request.

_A/N: For[@obsessed-withthe-hales](http://tmblr.co/mtxoJxGCHtppiXX3gkn14uA)! Hope your day gets better! It’s really dumb, but oh so fluffy!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**80\. “I don’t like salad or eye contact.”  
** 77\. “Can I kill him?” “No.” “Not even a little bit?”  
75\. “Shut up and sit down.” ([x](http://snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales.tumblr.com/post/138109144256/writing-prompts))

Xxx

You walked out of the restaurant huffing and puffing. Peter had kept you and Derek on a wild goose chase at some fancy ass place downtown, just so he could do whatever evil thing he tried this week. 

Derek looked at you with a small chuckle. “What bit your ass?”

You looked up at him, and despite his smile he saved only for you, his eyes looked a little fearful as he took in your face, and you wanted to smirk at that. “He did it again, Derek! And this time he threw a low blow….” 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“I don’t like salad or eye contact. And this place serves both, apparently.”

“Salad and eye contact,” he mused, nodding his head slowly, trying very hard not to smile. “Good to know.”

“Can I kill him?”

“No.”

“Not even a little bit?”

Derek laughed loudly at this, tossing his head back. “I don’t think he would stay that way for long, even if you did.” Opening the car door for you, he had a mischievous smile. “Get in.”

“Why are you grinning like Stiles when he has a horrible plan?” 

“Because I think I do, and it will make this night so much better.”

You got into the car, mumbling, “What would make it better is if I could punch Peter in his pretty little-” The car door closing stopped your rant, and you leaned against the window, thinking about all the ways you could get back at Peter Hale. 

Xxx

The car pulled to a stop, and you looked around, lost in your thoughts of revenge left you totally clueless to the twists and turns you had taken. “A donut shop?” You looked at Derek skeptically.

“A 24 hour donut shop,” he corrected you. 

He was smiling too much. Being too attentive. Buying donuts. 

“Who are you, and what have you done with my Derek?”

“Just get out of the car, smart ass.”

You walked into the shop, and gave his arm a tug, stopping him in his tracks. “If you are going to be weird and buy me donuts in the middle of the night, at least get me-”

“I know, I know. Now. Shut up and sit down.” He gently pushed you down into the nearest booth, and walked up to the counter. 

Soon he came back with one giant bag, and nodded you back toward the car. 

“Why did I even come in here?” 

“Because you were mumbling about your plot against Peter, and I needed to know you weren’t actually going to leave a hive of bees in the middle of his apartment.”

“That was just one idea! I had others….”

Getting in the car, Derek handed you one little paper bag out of the giant bag, and it felt oddly like Christmas. 

The little bag had a dozen, regular glazed donut holes, and instantly everything was right with the world.

You had eaten the entire thing by the time you made it back to the loft a few blocks away. 

Once back inside, Derek emptied the large bag onto the table. Boxes of assorted flavors of donut holes, more bags of the original…. “Did you buy all they had?” You asked, your voice like a kid in a candy shop, which, ironically, it kind of was. 

“Yes. Because you were really pissed tonight, and so was I, so these,” he pulled three of the assorted boxes off to the side slowly, watching your reaction, “are mine.” He watched you carefully, making sure you weren’t about to wrestle the boxes out of his grip. 

You shrugged. “Okay.”

Just then the loft door swung open, Stiles, Scott and Kira running in. “Peter was-”

“We know,” you and Derek said in unison around mouthfuls of donuts. Derek had powdered sugar all down the front of his black shirt, and all around his mouth, making it look like a snowball with a grudge had attacked him. 

You probably had flakes of frosting or glaze or hell, even sprinkles down the front of your shirt, but you couldn’t care less right now. 

Stiles approached the nearest box. “Ooooo, donuts!”

You reached out and slapped his hand, making him pull back with a frightened look. 

“Don’t make me get a hive of bees, Stiles.”

Derek almost choked, laughing at the confused look on Stiles’ face.


	17. Because it's you

_A/N: Aw, happy Derek! This is what I hope Derek gets someday. Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it! I know I did. Lyrics are in italic and the song is “Die a Happy Man” by Thomas Rhett. ([x](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/thomasrhett/dieahappyman.html))_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**[@noordinarymagic](http://tmblr.co/muQT74qyrg-bAdYynMoRNvw) said: “I love your fics! Would you please write one for me? #21)“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Derek Hale to female human reader after she has him pull over during a strong thunderstorm. And she asks #37)“Wanna dance?” and #23)“Just once.” He finally gives in and slow dances with her in the rain to the song “Die a Happy Man” by Thomas Rhett that plays from his car stereo {is was her choice in music}. Oh and they are in an established relationship. Thanks!”**

Xxx

You could feel the thunder through the windows of the car, the low rumble oddly calming. 

Derek was holding your hand on the middle console, like he always did, thumb tracing your knuckles back and forth absently, so gently, the radio playing softly in the background. You smiled when you realized his thumb moved in tandem with the windshield wipers.

He clutched your hand tightly as another clap of thunder sounded, further away this time, and you couldn’t contain your little snort. 

He glanced at you with knit eyebrows, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “What?”

“I just think it’s kinda cute that you’re afraid of thunder.” Your ear to ear grin was going nowhere. 

“I am not!” He protested, that darn smile trying so desperately to crawl up his face, cheeks tinting pink slightly. “It startled me, that’s all.”

“Right, sure.” You laughed loudly at the scowl he sent your way. After a few thunderless minutes, you got an idea. “Derek, pull over.”

He leaned forward, as if to get a better view of the sky through the sheet of water on his windshield, peering at the clouds skeptically. “It’s really coming down. Why do we need to pull over?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine, fine. I know not to argue with that tone,” he released your hand and held his up in surrender, pulling off to the side, and putting on his hazard lights. “Now why are we doing this?”

You pushed play on your iPod plugged into the system, and opened your car door. “Because it’s raining, Derek, that’s why!”

“You hadn’t noticed already?” He asked sarcastically, his voice fading slightly as you got out of the car.

“Yes,” you were shouting over the sound of the downpour around you. “But I can’t feel it or smell it from in there!” You gestured to the passenger seat, flicking a few drops of water off your fingertips in the process. 

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” His tone was full of disbelief, but he looked at you in wonder, almost amusement. 

You nodded your head, grinning ear to ear. “Duh.” 

The song was barely audible above the din of the rainfall, so you reached in and turned it up.

 _Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin’ rain_  
And I know that I can’t ever tell you enough  
That all I need in this life is your crazy love

You spun in circles, face to the sky as you grinned, arms wide, feeling like a kid again. Opening your eyes and finding Derek staring at you with his own grin finally breaking free, you walked over to the car. 

Holding your hand out as you stood a foot or so away from the car, you smirked at him. “Wanna dance?”

“I don’t-”

“Derek,” you stopped him, your tone resolute, but soft, waving your hand once for emphasis. “Just once.”

He still wore that smile, and you realized how much you loved it. He had crinkles around his eyes, and his forehead smoothed out, making him look so much younger, like he should, had life not taken away so much of his youth, making him grow up too fast. “Just once.” He said softly, holding up one finger, and slipping out of his leather jacket before hopping out of the car. 

_If I never get to see the Northern lights_  
Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night  
Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby I could die a happy man yeah

He pulled you close, one arm around your waist, the other taking your hand and holding it out to the side like you had done this a thousand times before, and you looked up to him, your face starting to hurt from smiling so wide. 

His green eyes stood out against the backdrop of grey around you, a stark and steady contrast to the rolling clouds behind him. They flashed bright blue for only a second, and it was as if a patch of sky had decided to show. You had to look up to see him properly, his head hung to look at you, shielding you from the rain. Drops of water fell off the ends of his hair, and landed on your forehead, making him grin, before he leaned his forehead against yours and started swaying to the song. 

_I don’t need no vacation, no fancy destination_  
Baby you’re my great escape  
We could stay at home, listen to the radio  
Or dance around the fireplace

“You had to choose this song,” he mused quietly, the smile evident in his tone. 

“Well, it was playing when we first met, so, yes.”

“How long has it been now? Two, three years?” He chuckled when you lightly slapped his chest, the song now over, the two of you swaying to a silent beat. “I only ask because moments like this…. Moments with you…. Make me lose track of time.”

You smiled another painfully wide grin, your cheeks blushing as you lowered your eyes to your hand resting on his chest, the glittering engagement ring staring back at you. “Maybe it’s fate’s way of making up for all those missed years growing up.”

“Maybe,” he nodded gently, forehead still against yours, and you looked up to meet his gaze. “Or maybe it’s just because it’s you.”


	18. Nothing can stop us

_A/N: I decided to combine all of these, because they all seemed like the same story, just with different words. And their different dynamics seem to allow for the flow of a real argument. (Circles. Lol) No argument that “passionate” is ever cut and dry. They are about anything and everything that does not pertain to said thing that started argument. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon(s) said: “Female human reader (she’s his mate but he hasn’t told her that yet) x Derek Hale (They are about the same age) -“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.””**

**“A Derek Hale x female human reader please? Where they’re kind of together but he refuses to admit his feelings for her and she finally says 34.“if you love me, let me know before its to late”. He eventually admits he loves her with: 26.“when I’m with you, nothing else matters”, 29.“you feel a lot like home” , 28.“my life would suck without you”, and 25.“ I really want to kiss you”. Please and thank you!”**

**“Human female reader x Derek Hale please? Where she’s been hurt in past relationships (used as a substitute for the girl the guy wanted but could get but she didn’t find out until later) giving her some trust issues. She’s scared that Derek is going to find someone else. He tells her that it won’t happen and: 65.“Because I love you god damn it!” 33. “I’m never going to leave you” 36. “The sun could burn out, and the whole world could die, but I’d still be utterly in love with you”. Please???”**

Xxx

Why was it that arguments always went around in circles? No matter where you started, you always found yourself shouting about something stupid, like the cheese grater, or who did the dishes, or why you bought that shirt you bought three years ago. 

“Derek, this is stupid! We are talking about anything and everything besides the problem.”

He looked at you, his chest rising and falling under his crossed arms as he huffed. After a moment he sighed, dragging his hand down his face, bringing it back up to his forehead and letting his head hang against his palm. “You’re right. What were we arguing about this time?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

You almost laughed, but caught yourself. Crossing your own arms, you tried to steady your breathing. “We were talking about my fear of you leaving me. That all of this is too good to be true. How so many times before I thought I was in love, only to find out the guy was using me as his backup girl because the one he really wanted said no.”

He shook his head and chuckled darkly. “Well, they were idiots.”

“If you love me, let me know before it’s too late.” You kept your voice even, quiet, and unaffected. 

He finally looked up to you, having been staring at the desk for the last half of the conversation. “‘If’ I love you? You really have to ask?”

You began to tear up, pulling your top lip between your teeth and biting down, an old habit. “Derek, I-” you sucked in a breath. “Just humor me a little, please?”

He looked at you for a long moment, his face stoic, making you shift your weight from foot to foot under his stare. Finally, the smallest of smiles turned up his lips, and only grew as he went on. “When I’m with you, nothing else matters.” He walked around the desk that separated you, and made his way slowly toward you. “You feel a lot like home.” He paused and grinned sardonically. “Which, knowing me, may not seem like that big or flattering of a compliment on the outside, but if you know me, and I think you do, you’ll know that admitting something feels like home, feels permanent, that it’s not something I take lightly.” He began to smile genuinely again, resuming his walk towards you. “My life would suck without you.”

“Oh, how eloquent,” you teased, your voice heavy with unshed tears, making him laugh as he closed the last few steps between you. 

Pulling you close, cupping your cheek as he leaned down, ghosting his lips just over yours as he spoke, he grinned like a teenager. “I really want to kiss you.”

“Why?” You asked softly, feeling that bubbling feeling of fear that this would all slip through your fingers once again coming up. 

“Because I love you, God damn it!” He said the words softly, but with a voice that left no room for argument, pushing you away gently, just enough to look at your face. “I’m never going to leave you.”

“What makes you so sure?” You questioned, letting a silent tear fall down your cheek. 

He wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb. “Because for one, unlike the other idiots you talked about, I see you for who you are, and I, for one, adore every bit of it. And secondly, when a wolf finds their mate, they don’t let go.”

“Their mate….” You trailed off, ending in more of a question than anything. 

Derek nodded slowly. “The sun could burn out, and the whole world could die, but I’d still be utterly in love with you.” He began to smile again. “Nothing can stop this, no matter how strong. Nothing can stop us.”

You stared at him, the smile on your face stretching as wide at it could go. 

Derek pulled you close, kissing you quickly, and you could feel a smile much like your own spread across his face. He pulled away, leaning your foreheads together, and his lips once again barely touching your own as he looked you right in the eye, your smile fading into a mischievous smirk. He tucked his face into the crook of your neck with a groan, and you could still feel his smile against your skin as he spoke. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”


	19. Help a wounded Beta out

_A/N: Okay. I changed it slightly. She is really snarky, and slightly awkward, and Derek doesn’t really know how to process what he is feeling._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Hey can i have an imagine where the reader is stiles twin sister and is opposite of him. The reader is sarcastic as hell and beautiful. She’s scotts beta (she was bit just like liam) and one day she was attacked in the woods by the alphas and the pack and derek saw her and derek is just worried and concern about you so he was kinda soft around you and lydia notice it and ask if derek like her. Gaddd i love you blog ”**

Xxx

“Stiles, I swear to God if you don’t pick up the phone within the next five times I call you, I will… Just…. Gah!” You nearly crunched the phone in your grip you squeezed so tightly in frustration, letting out an annoyed howl. “I don’t know, I’ll think of something, but answer. Your damn. Phone.” Hanging up, you quickly redialed the number, once again holding the phone up to your ear, and getting the voicemail. 

Grumbling as you hit send one more time, you whipped around at the sound of a twig breaking behind you, your eyes wide and all your senses kicking in. 

“Oh my Gooooooood,” Stiles answered on the other line. “I have important things to do, too, you know! What makes you think you can-”

“Stiles,” you said lowly, backing away from where you had heard the twig snap. “For once just shut up and listen to me.”

“Oh my God, are you okay?” 

You laughed nervously. Thank God for twin telepathy, right?

“No, Stiles. No I’m not. Well, at the moment I am, but that could all change very quickly.” You looked up and around, sniffing and using your glowing yellow eyes to see into the shadows of the trees surrounding you. 

“Y/N, where are you?” You could hear Scott in the background, quietly asking if everything was okay, persistently shushing Liam as he wondered the same thing, finally covering his mouth, and you smiled briefly. You knew your pack well. 

“In the woods. Pretty soon I will be running, though, so tracking my phone will probably not work too well. Considering I may drop it, or have it punched from my hand, or, you know. A variety of things.” You chuckled nervously, startling yourself as you backed into a tree, quickly maneuvering your way around to keep walking backwards. Something felt…. Off. 

“Y/N, what are you doing in the woods?” Scott’s voice came over the phone, and you immediately felt your back straighten at the sound of your Alpha. 

“I…. I….” You stuttered, trying to think of a way to talk around your blatant disregard of orders from your best friend since you could remember, and now Alpha. “Look, does it really matter now? Can we discuss this when there isn’t something chasing me? Or possibly multiple somethings?”

The phone was knocked out of your hand, and you growled, falling backwards over what you now knew to be Kali’s foot. Landing on your back, you looked up to find the Alpha pack staring down at you, surrounding you. 

“Y/N? Y/N!” You heard all three voices calling over the phone that sat several feet away from you. 

Aiden walked over to it, leaning on his knees and smirking as he spoke. “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of Y/N, Scott.” Right before he brought his foot down to smash it, you heard Scott say, “howl”. 

Snarling, eyes flaring, you looked up at your schoolmate. “Really with the phone? You asshole. I had pictures I wanted to save on that!” Right when he opened his mouth to retort, you let out a rumbling howl to signal where you were, only to have it cut short into a whimper as you felt claws swiping at your stomach before you were picked up and hurled at a tree, feeling several ribs snap. 

Slumped in a ball at the base of the tree, black starting to cloud your vision, you whispered once pitifully, “I’m so sorry, Scott. Tell Stiles I didn’t mean it. Tell my brother I love him, please. Please Scott. Tell Stiles….” And the world went black. 

Xxx

You awoke to a familiar voice, pain shooting through your body in jolts. 

Opening your eyes, you could barely make out a face and red eyes through the blur, but the face did not belong to Scott. Slowly the voice became clear and you realized it was Derek. He carried your limp body through the forest, running, explaining the jolts of pain. Each impact his foot made caused you to wince, and as his face sharpened through the haze in your eyes, you saw him wincing, too. 

You focused on his words. “Hey, there you are. You gotta stay awake. We’re almost back to the loft.” 

Lifting your hand, with great effort, you placed it on the back of his neck, gasping when you took some of the pain. “Did they get you too, Derek?”

He looked down at you before pulling his lips into a tight line and looking forward again, running slightly faster. “It’s okay. I’ll heal. I’ve had worse.”

You laughed, groaning at the pain the small action caused. “You always say that. Were you some badass as a kid or something to have worse than Alpha wounds?”

A small smile tugged at his lips as he entered the door of the loft, glancing over his shoulder once before running up the multiple flights of stairs quickly to not jostle you so much. “Yes, I have always been a badass. I just don’t like to talk about it.”

You chuckled through the pain, finding it slightly easier to stomach. “Thank you,” you whispered as you crossed into the loft doorway. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

You smirked. “Please don’t kill me when I wake up.” And with that you squeezed the hand on his neck as tightly as you could, taking as much of his pain as possible, not stopping as his red eyes flared and he tried to shrug out of your grip. You took as much as you could until the world went black once again, the last thing you remember was Derek growling and feeling yourself smile. 

Xxx

Given that the wounds were in or near places that your brother, nor your alpha wanted to see, and when Liam or Isaac volunteered, Stiles chased them out of the loft with his bat, Lydia had been your designated caretaker. 

Deaton had stopped by while you were still passed out, properly dressing the wounds and helping to situate you in Derek’s guest bedroom, explaining to Lydia all the things to watch for, and how to change the bandages. 

When you woke up several hours later, you immediately groaned. “That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen,” you heard Derek’s voice say from beside the bed, making you jump. 

Looking at him with only one eye, barely cracked open because the effort to open it all the way seemed too daunting, you glared as best you could. “Oh, shut up. It helped you heal faster, didn’t it?”

He had no reply, but you could smell anxiety coming off of him, causing you to open both eyes and turn your face toward him. “You could have died,” he said lowly. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t,” you felt a smirk turn up your lips. 

“But you could have.”

“But I didn’t.”

“But-”

“Derek, just shut up and admit that I am a badass, okay? You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t say thank you.”

You stared at him, seeing a smile trying so hard to climb up his face. “When I get better, and I can get out of this bed, this first thing I am going to do is kick your ass, Hale.”

“Well, that just seems rude to say to the person providing you with protection.”

“It’s rude to insinuate I am not a badass, so, let’s call it even.”

After a short stare off, Derek left the room silently, his face void of all emotions. 

As soon as the door was shut, you heard him slump back against it with a sigh. 

“The first thing you say to her after she wakes up is calling her stupid?” You heard Lydia whisper, muffled through the door, and you tuned in to her hushed conversation with Derek.

“I know, I know! She just…. Gah! I can’t think when I’m around her.” 

“Ew.” Stiles’ blasé tone made you smile. 

“You must really like her if she has you stumped for words.” Lydia sounded like she was smiling that soft smile she saved for moments like this. 

“Ew.” Stiles’ tone was still bland, but with a little bit of emphasis. 

“She just…. Whenever she is around, I can’t think.”

“You said that already.” Scott laughed a little as he spoke. 

Derek groaned. “See? I’m a babbling, brooding….”

“I think the last word you’re looking for is ‘badass’.” You heard every heart skip a beat at your voice. “I got scratched by an Alpha, guys. Doesn’t mean my senses are any worse for the wear.”

“Shit,” you heard Derek mumble. 

“Marry that girl, Derek,” Lydia said in mock authority, giggling slightly. 

“Ew.” Stiles practically shouted that one, making you laugh. 

“Oh, shut up, Stiles!” You and Derek both said in unison. 

After a moment of tense silence, you cleared your throat. “Hey, look, I know we can cut the tension in here with a knife right now, but, uh, my back itches, so I’m gonna slice right through it and awkwardly ask if someone can help a wounded Beta out?”


	20. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. Possibly. Probably.

_A/N: Sequel to[“No. Past. Formerly. No more. Finished.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5652943/chapters/13020040). Fluffy Derek goodness. I hope you like it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Part 2 of “No. Past. Formerly. No more. Finished.””**

Xxx

The balcony was cold, the night bringing an unexpected chill, even to your werewolf skin. 

Peter and Chris were right to call you. And Scott. You smiled, shaking your head slightly, still not used to the fact he was an alpha. A true alpha, much less. Something was very wrong here in Beacon Hills, and now it was just a waiting game, seeing where the evil decided to ooze up first. 

“Are you cold?” The voice startled you, and you turned to see Derek standing in the doorway to the terrace, clearing his throat awkwardly when you met his gaze. 

“No, no. Just….. Practicing.” _What the hell_?

“Practicing?” You could hear the smile in his voice as you studied the cement ledge in front of you. 

“Yeah. My shivering. In case I ever get hypothermia….”

Shrugging off his leather jacket, he walked towards you, wrapping it around your shoulders. You tried to shrug it off, but he held it firmly to your shoulders, leaning in much too close to your ear and whispering, “I insist.”

Reluctantly slipping your arms into the sleeves that were much too long, but helped serve as gloves because of that, you took a long sniff, looking up when you felt Derek’s stare, his eyebrow raised. 

“It…. It smells like you. I missed that.” His face fell slightly, but his cheeks turned pink as he looked down to the ground. “The whole loft smells like you. It was hard to focus during the meeting. Here they are, going on about omens and deaths and destruction and I’m just sitting there trying not to run and stick my face into a couch cushion and sniff.”

Derek laughed softly, and you found yourself shaking your head once again, looking out to the skyline. “I’m sorry. I know this is awkward. I know that was awkward. I know everything about me is awkward. I just don’t know how to behave in situations like these.”

“Situations like what?” 

You looked back over to him, pulling the jacket tighter around you before turning back to the skyline. “Just…. You know.”

“No, I don’t know.” His voice was closer. 

“Derek, don’t make me say it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” His breath was warm on the skin of your cheek as he was suddenly right beside you.

“Just everything. You and me and-” his lips on yours, his hands cupping your cheeks stopped any further words you would have rambled. 

Suddenly you weren’t cold anymore. You brought your fingers to tangle in his hair as the kiss deepened. Letting his head fall to the juncture of your neck, that pulse point that started it all, he took a much needed breath as his lips barely touched the skin, making you shiver for a whole other reason. 

“The reason I said no before was because…. Because I wanted my life to slow down,” he began. “I wanted the chaos to stop and the evil to leave, so it could just be you and me. Without fear for our lives, knowing that any day could be our last. I couldn’t go through that. Not again.” He kissed the spot. “I couldn’t lose you.”

Lifting his head to look you in the eyes, you saw for the first time in years the person you wanted to see for the rest of your life. “But it’s not going to stop,” he continued. “I see that now. I’ve accepted it. And…. If you’re willing to give us another try, I-”

This time you stopped him with a kiss. 

“Lydia asked me how I knew you, and for the life of me, all the snarky remarks I wanted to make, and I said, ‘I loved him’.” Derek smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “And she said, ‘You mean you _love_ him’.” His eyes lit up like Christmas morning. “I said, ‘No. Past. Formerly. No more. Finished.’, she said, ‘Yeah right’. And long story short, it ended with me saying, ‘Damn’.” Derek laughed. “Because I realized that my answer was actually the opposite.” 

“So you still love me?” Derek’s voice was vulnerable, a side he only ever let you see. 

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. Possibly. Probably.”

He smiled one of those wide, face splitting grins you missed. “I can live with that.” Leaning in once more, he gave you a crushing kiss before nuzzling and smiling into your pulse point again. “The jacket made you smell like me. I missed that.”

“The smell of us?”

“Yeah, in a way. Although _that_ is an entirely different smell, and I plan on making up for lost time on that later.” He nipped at the spot on your neck, teeth gently nibbling down your collarbone, and you sighed, smiling. 

“I can live with that.”


	21. I always come back to you

_A/N: I decided to combine these. I hope you don’t mind. And this is dedicated to the fabulous[@obsessed-withthe-hales](https://tmblr.co/mtxoJxGCHtppiXX3gkn14uA) because it is her birthday today!!!! Happy birthday, girl! Hope you have one Hale (;)) of a day._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “hi! Can you do 26 of the prompt list with derek?? (“I do. With all of my heart soul I do”)**

**[@jazzijanal](https://tmblr.co/mZXNiLu13fATYmAgGQ38iMA) said: “Ooh, 23,“ my parents wont accept our marrige, so lets not tell them were married!” With Derek”**

Xxx

You hadn’t spoken to your parents in years. Life and work had kept you busy, and aside from the occasional email, all communications were silent. 

Until today. 

_Hi!_

_Hope you’re doing well, honey. Thought we would drop by and visit for a few days, you know, just to catch up and all. We’ll be in Friday._

_Love, Mom_

You read the email over and over again, dread rising higher and higher with each passing moment. 

Aside from work and school, shortly after moving to Beacon Hills and becoming a Teachers Assistant, you’d had your eyes opened to a whole other side of the universe in a rather shocking and abrupt way. The supernatural side of this town had come and bit you in the ass. Quite literally. 

An omega on it’s way through had cut you off in the woods on your daily jog, and decided you looked fun to play with. After chasing you for quite some time, it finally tackled you, and was about to swipe at your belly with it’s claws when a black leather blur appeared out of nowhere, tackling the omega from the side and pinning it down. With a growl and glow of red eyes, the omega had silenced and scrambled away. 

When the leather mass turned to you, eyes still flaming red, he approached you slowly, holding out his hand to help you up, stopping as you backed further away. A smirk that said he was used to this reaction climbed up his face before he quietly said, “Look, I’m not going to hurt you. I just saved your life. Doesn’t that earn me a little benefit of the doubt?”

He had a point. 

Offering him your hand, his eyes faded as he helped you stand. “I’m Derek Hale.”

“What was that thing?” You asked forgoing formalities. 

He chuckled. “An omega trespassing on my territory.”

“An omega….” It ended in more of a question than anything, making him laugh again, the sound making you smile gently. 

“How about I discuss all this over some coffee? You know the shop on the corner by the school?” You nodded. “We’re about five minutes away. Come on. I’ll walk with you, and cover some of the basics before we get there.”

Shortly after learning all about the teeming evil in your town, the omega has shown up again, this time with a vendetta for you. Seems this cocky little runt didn’t like that another alpha had stood up for a human. 

You were waiting outside of your house for Derek to pick you up for dinner a few weeks later, when the thing tackled you and sliced in a fever. Derek pulled up shortly after the thing took off and rushed over to you, hearing your heartbeat fading. He hesitated for only a moment before giving you the bite, letting out a loud and long howl, and sat with you until the rest of his pack arrived, helping to usher you to his loft. 

So here you were, having not seen your parents in years, and out of nowhere, they were coming to visit their now werewolf daughter on Friday when the pack had plans to deal with one of the new threats in town, and on top of all that…. They had no idea you were married. 

Typing out a short reply along the lines of, “okay”, glancing down at the ring on your finger, you jumped when Derek cleared his throat in the doorway of the loft. “I can smell your anxiety from on the street. What the hell is wrong?”

He approached quickly when you turned and he saw your distraught face. “My parents are coming to town.”

“Okay?” He wasn’t quite following, although his eyes went wide. 

“On Friday.”

“Shit.” It clicked. 

“And…. They’re very traditional, wanting my future spouse to have asked for my hand before and whatnot so…..”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Derek narrowed his eyes. 

“My parents won’t accept our marriage, so let’s not tell them were married!” The words all kind of rushed together, and you winced, wishing you could take them back at the slight look of hurt in Derek’s eyes. 

“So not only do I not get to meet my in-laws, because you know I have to help Scott on Friday, but they don’t even know I exist?”

“Oh, they do, but they think we’re dating. Still.”

“Still?!” He voice rose, and you felt one inch tall, wincing. 

“Yes, I’m sorry! Look. We got married not long after you turned me - which, that reminds me, they don’t know anything about any of the supernatural at all,” Derek huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “And it was such a quick thing, in and out at the courthouse, only the pack….” He huffed again, this time sagging slightly in defeat. “Look, Derek, you know that pack is the equivalent of blood for me now, right? I consider them all as much my family as my parents. But we were all kinda flung together in this whole thing. I mean, all I knew was a hobo was attacking me in the woods, then I met you.” 

He laughed. “Then you told me it was an omega, and what you were, and I just kinda…. Rolled with it, ya know? That was a lot to take in, but I didn’t really have any other choice. When something practically leaps out at you, you can’t just turn a blind eye. You punch back. You could have easily left me in the woods that day, but instead you turned me, and I can’t thank you enough for saving my life.”

“Why are you stalling?” Derek finally asked with a small grin. 

This time you huffed and threw your hands in the air, letting them slap back down to your thighs. “Fine! You caught me! I just backed myself into a corner and I don’t know how to handle it, and I love you, and I want my parents to love you, and I don’t want them to freak out when they see glowing eyes or fangs or claws, or God forbid, my boyfriend howls or comes back covered in blood-”

He stopped you with a kiss. “I’ll come back. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.” He gently rubbed your cheek with the pad of his thumb. Leaning his forehead against yours, smile climbing his face as you finally let yourself sniffle, you muttered a good natured, “You better.”

Looking into his eyes, you found yourself smiling right back at him. “I always come back to you.”

Xxx

The visit with your parents went fairly normal, all things considered. You kept checking your phone, half expecting, half wanting a message saying they needed your help. 

Once you got them back to the loft, you were barely through the door when Derek came running in as well. You wanted to smile, run to him and jump in his arms, just glad he came back alive, but the sudden rapid heart rate of your parents caused you to look beyond the sparkling eyes you were just glad made it home, and you sighed when you saw the slash marks and blood the rest of him was covered with. 

Coming to your senses, just slightly delayed, you gasped in horror, hoping you sounded convincing, drawing a hand to your mouth, but dropped it when you looked over to your parents who looked more strangely at you than at Derek. 

“No, you know what? I can’t do this anymore. Mom, dad, Derek and I are married.” Looking between you and Derek, their eyes darting, you realized you forgot something. “Oh yeah. And we’re werewolves. So there’s that.”

Derek’s jaw was clenched in that way that meant he was annoyed with you, but also trying very hard not to laugh. You shrugged. “What? I didn’t want them to think you were a serial killer or something.” Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out your wedding ring, slipping it back on. 

“So, you love my daughter very much, am I right?” Your dad got straight to the point, looking at Derek seriously. 

“I do. With all of my heart soul I do.” He walked over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you close, and kissing the top of your head with a soft smile. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close, despite the blood all over him. 

Looking up at him, you spoke softly. “You came home.”

He smiled one of his special Derek Hale smiles he saved specially for you as he looked down at you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and trailing his finger down your jawline before hooking it under your chin. “Of course I did. I always come back to you.”


	22. What does ‘were’ even mean?

_A/N: Oh, how I miss the days when Derek was a serial killer. ;) Hope you like this silly mayhem! I miss my Sourwolf._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Hello lovely person. Cons you do a Derek x Stiles'sister!human!reader set in season 1 when everyone beloved Derek was a serial killer with this: “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU. I would think it would be adorable if the reader, would just be like Stiles, and kinda scream and panic and gas it in the blue jeep. But the irony is that it’s her dad and his team chasing them. Thanks love!!!”**

Xxx

There were freaking werewolves in the world.

Werewolves.

Wolves that were…. _Were_ -y. Was that a thing?

Stiles had just told you yesterday about the existence of the lycanthropes, and to be perfectly honest, it didn’t surprise you. Nor the fact that wanted fugitive Derek Hale was one of them, and was only a fugitive because they thought he was dead after some debacle at the school a few weeks ago, so they blamed him and now, lo and behold, he is alive and walking around.

You sat in the Jeep, the only upside of this current situation was Stiles actually letting you drive the thing, while you waited in some dark parking lot. Derek was out looking for the Alpha, while Scott and Stiles were driving his car around Beacon Hills to distract everyone.

You sighed, dialing Stiles’ number, waiting three rings before he picked up.

“What do you want?” Tires screeched in the background, and you heard a muffled thump followed by Stiles’ distant ‘ow’. “Scott, if we die, I am so going to hunt you down in the afterlife and kick your werewolf ass-” tires screeched again, and you heard Scott laugh softly in the background, muttering apologies that you knew were sarcastic.

“Stiles!” You said, trying to bring his attention back to you.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Why are-”

“Scott, for God’s sake, punch it!” A pause. “Oh. I’m gonna be sick.” Another pause. “Continue, Y/N.”

“Why are werewolves called that? What does ‘were’ even mean? Is it Latin or somethi- _aaaaaaaargh_!” You dropped the phone as a figure dramatically dove into the passenger seat through the open window.

“Y/N?” You could hear Stiles calling over the phone on the floor board as you sat there frozen.

Derek bent down with a roll of his eyes, scooped up the phone and hit end before looking up at you and after a moment of silent staring yelled, “Drive!”

You fumbled with the keys, turning them in the ignition, shifting into gear and hitting the gas.

“It’s Latin, by the way,” he mumbled, and you cast a sideways glance at him, seeing him texting Stiles from your phone, explaining. “Means ‘man’.”

You just nodded, returning your eyes to the road.

You heard sirens not far behind, and the blinking lights came all too soon. “You didn’t tell me they were tailing you!”

“Why do you think I jumped in and yelled ‘Drive’?!” He looked at you incredulously.

“I thought the Alpha was behind you!”

He went to say something, but stopped, nodding at your answer as acceptable. Your phone buzzed in his hands, and you saw your dad’s face light up the screen.

“Answer it. Put it on speaker.” He complied. “Hey, dad!” You tried to keep your voice even. “What’s u-”

“Why the hell are you driving the Jeep, much less at seventy miles an hour?”

You wracked your brain, and grimaced as you said, “We were out of milk.” It came out as more of a question. Derek huffed and rolled his eyes, slumping down in the seat.

“Who is with you?” _Shit_. “Pull over.”

The call abruptly ended, and you began to slow down, glancing in the rearview mirror before hitting the gas one more time, only for a few seconds, turning a corner to lose your dad as you quickly rattled instructions off to Derek. “Grab Stiles’ hat out of the back seat, and that sweatshirt, put them on, and here,” you fumbled in the cup holder, grabbing your sunglasses before handing them to him. “Put these on. Act like you’re asleep.”

“This is so stupid,” he mumbled.

“Shut up. You are gonna owe me, wolf man.” You began to slow down and pull over. “Wait. So then can I technically call you ‘wolf were’, and it be the same thing?” He glared at you before putting the sunglasses on. “Wow, God, sorry. Stiles was right, you are a Sourwolf.”

He opened his mouth right as you heard knocking on your window, making him assume the position you had told him, slumped against the window, his chin tucked to his chest. Honestly, it was pretty convincing.

“Y/N, you have a lot of-”

“Shhhhhh!” You cut your dad off, ignoring his raised eyebrow. You spoke quietly, playing into the whole sleep charade. “Look, we aren’t out of milk, okay? I’m sorry. My friend just went to a party, and had a little too much to drink, and called me asking for a ride, okay? He passed out, and despite his size,” you reached over and put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Miguel over here has a tendency to be a lightweight, not to mention he gets carsick, so I was trying to get him back home as soon as possible before he wakes up and redecorates the floor mats of Stiles’ Jeep.”

Your dad sighed. “Fine. Whatever. Just go the speed limit, okay?”

“Fine. Will do. Thanks, dad. Sorry again! I love you!” You called as he walked away, shifting the car into gear again and pulling away before chancing a glance at Derek, nearly jumping out of your skin. The disguise already discarded, he glared at you.

“Miguel?” He did not sound amused.

“Yes. It worked didn’t it?” His hard gaze softened a bit as he huffed, crossing his arms and looking out the windshield, making you smile. “Oh, don’t be such a Sourwolf, Miguel.”


	23. I feel much safer now.

_A/N: Continuation of[this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5652943/chapters/16174444). Hope you like it. It was a lot of fun!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Hi. Can you do a ficlet with the numbers 2. “Have you lost your damn mind?!” 25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” and 49. “Well this is awkward…” Derek x Stiles'sister!human!reader Thank-you!!”**

Xxx

“Have you lost your damn _mind_?!” Derek was glowering at you as you yelled into the phone he held in his hand on speaker, Stiles squawking on the other end. “Stop making pterodactyl sounds, and explain yourself!” Stiles sputtered nonsense on the other side of the line. “Use your words, Stiles, I don’t speak dinosaur!”

The smallest hint of upturned lips graced Derek Hale’s face, and it almost made you smile back, but as quickly as it came, it went. 

“You’re rude,” Stiles said belligerently through the line. Scott’s laugh could be heard loudly in the background, shortly followed by Stiles’ muttered, “Damn werewolf hearing…”

“Watch it, Stilinski,” Derek said lowly, glancing up at you briefly as you looked away from the road and at him, seeing him gesture to the phone, indicating which Stilinski he meant, and you nodded, pulling over into the shoulder of the road, putting the Jeep in park, but letting the engine idle, there was still a rampant alpha out there somewhere, after all. 

“Oh. Yeah. You have super ears, too,” Stiles grumbled, making Derek glare at the phone with such intensity you thought he might shoot lasers out of his eyes at it, or something. Instead he just inhaled through his nose, rolled his eyes, and let his head flop back on the headrest. 

His hand came up to the bridge of his nose as his eyes squinted, like he was fighting off a headache. “No, you idiot. You’re on speaker.”

Scott’s laughter was back and even louder this time, and you couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle yourself. 

“Look, okay. Ha-ha, everyone laugh at Stiles, get it out of your system,” Stiles spoke blandly, like he was repeating himself for the millionth time. “Okay, now that that is done, can we get on with the plan?”

“You mean the stupid plan?” You crossed your arms and glared at the phone yourself, slumping back in the car seat. A bunny rabbit hopped across the road and into the beams from the Jeep’s headlights, and you jumped slightly, swallowing a small yelp before it made it’s way out. Glancing over at Derek, he looked like he was biting back a major grin, though he sealed it back with a raised eyebrow in almost mocking question. 

“Shut up,” you mumbled, fighting your own smile, and holding his gaze for a moment, before turning your eyes to the car door for a moment, quickly reaching out and locking it manually, before looking back at Derek, and reaching across him to do the same to his door. “Don’t look at me like that. The alpha is still out there.”

“Oh yeah. I feel much safer now.” His tone was sarcastic, but sounded playful, and he even let a little bit of the smile through, and you suddenly felt safer yourself.

“Are you two done?” Stiles asked in a disgusted voice. 

“Are we done reinforcing the walls of your tuna can of a car as best we can in case of a surprise attack from a homicidal alpha and-or his minion bunnies, then yes.”

Derek cocked his head to the side as he looked at you skeptically. 

“….’Minion bunnies’?” Stiles sounded hesitant. “No, you know what? I don’t even wanna know. Just, is the plan a go?”

“You want me to sneak him back into our house why?”

Scott repeating ‘minion bunnies’ over and over in the background questioningly was all you heard for a moment before Stiles told him to be quiet, the sound of rustling clothes indicating his probable flailing. 

“Dad is posting someone to watch his place - yes, the old, decrepit, burned down place - Derek, please don’t kill me, you know it’s true,” Derek plopped his head back again and closed his eyes with a loud sigh. “Along with Kate being in town, and everything else with the Argent’s, just, please? Go home, get up to your room, have him come in through the window. It’s all very romance novel, I know, but it’s all we can do right now.”

“My room?!” You cried out, wincing when Derek did at your loud voice. Lowering it only made it sound strangled as you continued. “Why not your room, oh genius plan maker?”

“Because dad is gonna know when I get home.” The sound of sirens came through the phone. His voice had become somber, almost defeated. “We just bought you some time. Go.”

You sighed, shifting the car into drive. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“Thank you,” was the last thing you heard before the line went dead. 

“I hope he at least clears out his recent phone calls, otherwise dad’s gonna interrogate me next time I see him.”

“Don’t worry. I think he wants to interrogate me, too.” You looked away from the road for only a moment to catch him shooting you a wide, unhindered grin, making you laugh and shake your head as you looked back to the road, flicking on the brights. 

“That’s true. I hadn’t thought of that.” You took a deep breath, the plan sinking into your brain as the smile faded. “I didn’t think of that,” you said softly, realizing what all you had gotten yourself into in the few moments of silence that followed before you had to break the tension. “Well this is awkward…”


	24. Super dog

_A/N: Fluuuuuuufffffff!!!!!! Just warning you. I missed writing my Sourwolf. And I swear. The title has nothing to do with his new role as Superman._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**Anon said: “Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after your tripped on thin air.” AU Derek x human!reader. Thanks :D”**

Xxx

“Remind me again how this happened?” You asked Derek in your most serious voice, your eyebrows knit innocently in concern, but found yourself biting back a smile, tucking it away in a pretend interest in the first aid kit on the table to your right. 

Derek sighed exaggeratedly, almost a huff, as he sat on the table beside the kit, turning his gaze away from the loft doors and toward you. “I will not.”

“Aw, why not? I need to know so I can clean it properly. Are you sure there was no wolfsbane?”

He just glared at you. “Yes. I’m positive. I was fairly strict on my ‘no wolfsbane may be used in the renovations of my loft’ policy.”

You nodded. “So you’re positive you just need me to do the usual stitches, nothing else? Maybe they used mountain ash on those stairs, and that’s why you tripped over seemingly nothing.”

If his eyes weren’t sparkling with amusement, his head roll and glare sent your way would have made you think twice about poking the werewolf. 

“What?” You shrugged, jabbing the needle with a little more force than necessary, making him hiss. “I’m just saying.” You began the stitches gently. “Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after you tripped on thin air.”

“You’re human. Some members of my family were human. My parents made sure we knew how to take care of our pack.” A silence settled between the two of you. “I have more experience dealing with wounds in general, and I know how to take care of the humans in my pack. Plus, I tend to heal faster, as you know, so, by the time we get back here, I’m usually healed.”

“Except for this time. You actually require stitches from falling over your own two feet.” You giggled. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, smiling. “There has to be some explanation. Maybe it was a ghost….”

“Derek, it was because you were clumsy, and you know it. Stop trying to freak me out by blaming other supernatural entities.”

“What, you don’t think I can see ghosts with these?” He flicked his bright blue eyes at you before blinking them away. “You know as well as I do dogs have a sixth sense when it comes to these things.”

“Yeah, but you’re not a dog,” you mumbled after a moment of hesitation. 

He smiled widely as he looked down at you. “Damn straight.” He looked back at the loft door. “I’m a super dog.”


	25. That’s what I just said

_A/N: I know it’s not exactly with the tone of the songs, but I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long! It was really fun to write._

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**_[@jazzijanal](https://tmblr.co/mZXNiLu13fATYmAgGQ38iMA) said: “I Hate that I love you by Gnash with Derek Hale. I think this would kill me, just like the last one I requested will.”_ **

**_&_ **

**_“I know you’re mostly just doing the things sentence thing but when you get to it can you do a Derek one with the song Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MNEK please.”_ **

Xxx

Slumped against opposite walls of the room, you let your head loll to the side, narrowing your eyes at the small smile across from you. “What’s so funny?”

He shook his head, looking down to his lap bashfully, and if it weren’t for your heightened sight, you would have missed the small blush painting his cheeks in the dimly lit room. “Nothing,” he shook his head. 

Both of you had your feet extended in front of you, and you tipped yours to the side rather forcefully, nudging his shoe and earning a small laugh as you grumbled, “Not funny, Derek.” 

“It’s just….” he looked up and away, to the far corner on your right, focusing on the broken drywall as he spoke. “We did everything to protect one another, and yet,” he gestured to the room and met your eyes. “Here we are. Both caught by the same hunter for the same reason - trying to protect someone in our past. Trying to protect the memory of what was instead of paying attention to what is.”

“Are you saying you regret being caught because of me?” Your tone was somewhat teasing, but it was an honest question. 

“I’m saying,” Derek said pointedly, “If we had put up that much of a fight when we were together, to stay together, and not do the easy thing like walking away, would we still end up like this?”

You thought for a moment, catching yourself smile. “Stuck in some dingy room awaiting certain death?” You tilted your head from side to side as if weighing your options, looking up to the corner to his left before looking back at him and grinning. “Most likely.” He batted your foot with his own, and you laughed gently. “Although, the reminiscing is hard to call. You were always so broody, it was really just anyone’s guess if you would start down memory lane….” Your smile broadened as he tilted his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling with a groan. “You know I’m right.”

“That’s why I’m groaning,” he said before chuckling. Both of you had to bite back laughs as you heard stirring above you. 

You both spoke in whispers now. “Sorry it had to be like this, Der. I….” you looked down to your hands in your lap, fiddling with your fingers absently. “I was really shitty from the start about you and Paige-”

“Yes you were,” Derek simply nodded, smiling when you shot a glare at him before looking back to your palms. 

“I just…. I don’t know. You know?”

Derek hesitated. “Can you rephrase that please?”

You shoved his foot extra hard. “You know!”

“Um-”

“Your wolf and yourself are one and yet different, right? The urges, the senses, it’s all natural and feels right, but there is a side of your brain always fighting with the other.”

“Yeah….” he narrowed his eyes at you in question. 

“It’s the same way when you like your best friend as more than a friend, but still want him to be happy.”

Derek’s eyes seemed to register your meaning, but his eyebrows knit in confusion. 

You sighed, and began gesturing as you spoke, looking to your hands the whole time. “I had my wolf telling me to protect my own, to watch out for you, pack or not technically, I considered you family. Peter gave off more heebe jeebe vibes than usual, I knew I should have paid more attention…. Then hormonal halfwit teenaged me, love struck and blind, only saw Paige as an invasion on my turf, instead of something that made my turf happy. And…. It was too much.”

You looked up at him now, meeting his eyes which were wide and somewhat shocked. “Then I heard about your eyes. How they were blue now. And I was angry at myself. Then the fire. Walking past your house after that on full moons or a run was just a painful memory of all the bridges I had burned.” You winced. “Sorry. Just now realizing the connection there. Bad choice of words.”

Derek stared at you a long moment before he burst out laughing. A true, low, loud belly laugh. 

You hurried as you heard footsteps approaching at the sound. “I knew you would haunt me until I died. I just thought it would be more in the metaphorical sense. Not like this.” You tapped his foot with your own one more time, proving to yourself more than anything, that he was actually here with you. 

A fumbling of keys outside the door had Derek chuckling before he whispered, “Remember when I said something about putting up a fight way back when?” 

You nodded, hearing muttered curses from whoever was trying to find the right key, and glanced at the door briefly. 

“Well, I think we should test that out right now. You’re safe. I’m safe. And I don’t plan on either of us saying goodbye again anytime soon.” 

The key was inserted into the door, and you nodded quickly in understanding, both of you rising quickly to your feet. 

“I’ll go high, you go low,” he said quietly, hearing the lock turn. 

“Why don’t I go high and you go low? They won’t be expecting that.” The knob turned. 

Derek shook his head with a small grin, lowering himself into an attack position. “I hate it when you’re right.”

The door creaked open and you grinned, preparing yourself to leap at the intruder. “You love me, and you know it.”

Derek looked to you for just a split second and said, “That’s what I just said,” before you both launched toward the door.


End file.
